


Usage of Gillyweed

by Thylis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Arithmancy (Harry Potter), Dark Arts, Death Eaters, Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/M, Gillyweed, Gryffindor, Herbalism, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Potions, Slytherin, Snily, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/pseuds/Thylis
Summary: Im dritten Schuljahr an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, haben die Schüler viele anspruchsvolle Hausarbeiten zu erledigen. Da kommt es Severus Snape gleich doppelt gelegen, dass seine Kindheitsfreundin Lily ihn zu einem verwegenen Abenteuer einlädt. Diese vermutet nämlich hinter dem Riesenkraken im großen See einen der Gründungsväter von Hogwarts.  Zwischen der verwirrenden Gefühlswelt der Pubertät und dem ständigen Kampf um Anerkennung im Feld seiner Mitschüler erleben wir Severus, Lily und in Teilen auch seine Rivalen, die "Marauders" bevor der eigentliche Ernst des Lebens seinen Lauf nimmt.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Der Kraken im Großen See

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Kraken im Großen See**

Als ihm sein Kopf nach vorne fiel, wurde dem jungen Magier gewahr, dass er gerade beinah über seinem Aufsatz eingeschlafen war. Reflexartig richtete er sich auf und vermied so, dass seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte knallte. Sein erster Blick galt seinem Umfeld. Unsicher sah er sich um. Niemand schien Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Jedoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss und sich diese unschönen roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen bildeten. Hastig griff er nach seiner Feder, die er glücklicherweise vorausschauend in seinem Tintenfass hatte verweilen lassen.

In der Bibliothek war es still - bis auf das gelegentliche Kratzen der Kiele oder dem Rascheln einer Buchseite - dass man einen Bowtruckle hätte husten hören können. In wenigen Tagen war der Aufsatz für Professor Binns fällig. In der Klasse beschäftigten sie sich schon das zweite Jahr mit dem Thema Hexenverfolgung, jedoch trennten sie nur noch wenige Seiten des Schulbuches von der Renaissance und somit auch von den beginnenden Koboldaufständen im 16. Jahrhundert. Der Gipfel dieses, sich wie ein Blaskaugummi dahinziehenden Themas, war der Aufsatz über Wendeline die Ulkige, den er und Lily in den letzten Ferien hatte schreiben müssen. Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpressend begutachtete er die Überschrift seines Aufsatzes abermals.

 _Der magische Rat und die Häresie: Reformationen der magischen Gesellschaft im Spätmittelalter_. Grübelnd fuhr er sich mit seinem Federkiel über den Nasenrücken und warf ein weiteren Blick in das Lehrbuch für die Geschichte der Zauberei, ehe er seine Ausführungen fortsetze:

 _Burdock Muldoon, Vorsitzender des magischen Rates im 14. Jahrhundert, verurteilte die philosophisch-theologischen lateinischen Schriften Wyclifs und den Einfluss des magischen Ratsmitglied auf den Aufstand der englischen Bauern um 1381. Dieser Skandal gipfelte in der Verbrennung der Gebeinen des als häretisch verurteilten Magiers um 1428. Häufig wurden..._ Eine nach Atmen ringende Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Gedankenfluss: „Das ist unglaublich Sev!"

Ehe er jedoch hatte aufsehen können, lag eine Ausgabe der „Transfiguration Today“ vor seiner Nase auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Die Titelseite beschäftigte sich mit allerlei Themen. Der Leitartikel lautete: „ _Lycanthropy vs. Werewolfry: Arsenius Jigger erklärt welcher Ausdruck Werwölfe besser beschreibt“, während die anderen Artikel sich um Ilvermony, Animagi oder Metamorphmagi drehten_ *. „Stimmst du mir also jetzt doch bei meiner Theorie zum Thema Lupin zu?“, brachte der schwarzhaarige Hexer triumphierend hervor, wobei er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun der jungen Dame widmete, die – immer noch schwer nach Luft schnappend - über ihm gebeugt dastand. „Du spinnst doch! Nein! Godric Gryffindor, Sev!“, brachte sie keuchend hervor, ihre Hände in die Hüfte stemmend: „Er ist der Kraken im Großen See! Er ist ein Animagus!“ Ihr letzter Satz zog die Aufmerksamkeit der grimmigen Bibliothekarin Pince auf sich, die Lily mit einem „Psssst“ zur Ruhe mahnte.

Für einen Moment hatte Severus Schwierigkeiten zu entscheiden was ihn im Moment mehr irritierte: Lilys schmales aber unleugbar schönes Dekolleté direkt auf Augenhöhe zu seiner Linken oder ihre kryptischen Aussage über einen der Gründerväter Hogwarts. Da er keine Lust hatte ein weiteres Mal in so kurzer Zeit zu erröten, zwang er sich, seinen Blick, entgegen der Absicht schlichterer Instinkte, wieder der Zeitung vor sich zuzuwenden.

„Und das hast du gelesen? In dieser Zeitung?“, raunte er ihr im Flüsterton zu. Schwungvoll ließ sie sich neben ihm auf einem der Stühle nieder und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber „Nein. Ich habe Black und Lupin mit dieser Ausgabe im Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt und zur Rede gestellt. Kam mir direkt so merkwürdig vor. Black und freiwillig lesen.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein Schmunzeln. Er kam nicht umhin es zu erwidern. „Und dann haben sie ausgepackt, Sev, die ganze Geschichte. Und jetzt kommt der Punkt.“ Mit ihren Ellenbogen zog sie sich am Tisch noch ein Stück näher an ihren Kindheitsfreund heran und tuschelte ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr: „ Wir müssen schneller sein! Sie planen irgendwas. Wir müssen den Kraken warnen. Die Rumtreiber haben bestimmt nur wieder Unsinn im Kopf.“

Die unerwartete Nähe zu der rothaarigen Schönheit machte den Slytherin unaufmerksam. Ein schiefes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich ein Teil seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht, hinter sein Ohr strich, um die Hexe besser betrachten zu können. Nur um wenige Zoll hatte sein Handgelenk dabei sein Tintenfass verfehlt, was die Hexe veranlasste belustigt zu glucksen. „Was ist los mit dir Sev? In den letzten Wochen wirkst du immer so abwesend.“ Der Angesprochene schüttelte abrupt seinen Kopf, konnte aber nicht vermeiden, dass sich seine Wangen schon wieder fleckig rot färbten. „Nein..Nein, alles in Ordnung! Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, Lily, möchtest du im Großen See nach dem Kraken suchen? Weil du meinst er ist ein Animagus und du hast Angst, dass die Rumtreiber ihm schaden könnten?“ Sein Ton schwamm geradezu im Spott, jedoch nahm seine Sitznachbarin keinen Anstoß daran und nickte überzeugt. „Ganz genau. Und du hast die Ehre mich zu begleiten.“ Sie strahlte ihn an. Sofort schämte er sich für seine Zweifel. Wieder stockte der Slytherin und wenn es ihm überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er sie nun noch ungläubiger angesehen. „Nun schau doch nicht so als hättest du gerade das erste Mal einen Geist gesehen. Wir schwänzen das Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin - Jetzt tu doch nicht so! Du machst dir doch eh nichts aus Quidditch – und drehen stattdessen eine Runde im See“, führte die Hexe lebhaft aus, bemüht die Stimme möglichst gesenkt zu halten. Aufgeregt zupfte sie am Ärmel seines Umhanges herum.

„Die Grindelohs und die Wassermenschen werden erfreut sein dich zu sehen.“ Diese irrsinnige Idee, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass der Duft von Lilys Haaren und ihre nahen Sommersprossen ihm wirklich zu schaffen machte, brachte ihn dazu, wiederum triefend sarkastisch auf ihren Vorschlag zu reagieren. Zu allem Überfluss griff sie dann auch noch nach seiner mittlerweile recht verschwitzen Hand. „Wir können doch zaubern! Und was bringt es einem denn sonst mit dem begnadetsten Magier im ganzen Jahrgang befreundet zu sein?“ Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Seine dunkle Iris beinah gänzlich von seiner Pupille verdrängt, ihre grünen Augen aufflammend vor Abenteurerlust. „Bitte Sev“, fügte sie nach wenigen Herzschlägen hinzu. „ ….Na gut. Ich werd' sehen, wie ich dir helfen kann.“ Am liebsten hätte er sich die Haare gerauft! Schon wieder eine Dummheit die er ihr nicht hatte abschlagen können. Nun war sie es, die ihm ein triumphierendes Lächeln schenkte. „Du bist der Wahnsinn, Sev! Ich muss jetzt weiter zu Alte Runen. Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend in Astronomie.“ Und so schnell wie der Wirbelwind Lily Evans an seinem Tisch erschienen war, war sie auch schon wieder aus der Bibliothek verschwunden - jedoch nicht, ohne sich noch einen mahnenden Blick von Madam Pince einzuhandeln. Seufzend legte der Slytherin seinen Kopf auf der Tischplatte ab. Wozu hatte er sich da bloß wieder breitschlagen lassen?

* * *

Die Theorie zum Thema Godric als Animagus habe ich kürzlich auf Youtube entdeckt und auch wenn Rowling ihr schon widersprochen hat, konnte ich nicht anders als sie zu verarbeiten. Also viel Spaß damit und hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal <3\. Alles Liebe Eure Thylis * = https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/0/03/TransfigurationToday.png/revision/latest?cb=20161205200722


	2. Bücher und noch mehr Bücher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus stößt auf ein paar Informationen die Lily sehr wichtig sind. Als er ihr diese mitteilen möchte, kommen ihm die Rumtreiber in die Quere.

**Kapitel 2  
  
Bücher und noch mehr Bücher  
**  


  
  
Er musste einen verzweifelten Eindruck auf seine Mitschüler gemacht haben, wie er mit dem Kopf auf seinem Aufsatz, neben dem Buch für Professor Binns Klasse verweilte, denn häuser-unabhängig wurden ihm aufmunterndes Lächeln und Nicken von seinen Mitschülern zu teil.  
  
Da er am heutigen Tag bis auf Astronomie am Abend keinen Unterricht mehr hatte, sah er keinen Grund, sich aus seiner unbequemen Haltung zu befreien. Außer, dass sie eben sehr unbequemen war und er so ziemlich sicher sein Pergament zerknittern würde. In seinem Kopf ratterte es. Seit den letzten Wochen jedoch lief dieser Prozess nicht mehr so reibungslos ab wie zuvor, als wäre etwas zwischen die Zahnräder gekommen. Gerade in der Anwesenheit des Wirbelwindes, der gerade zur heutigen Unterrichtsstunde für Alte Runen abgezogen war, fiel es ihm auffallend schwerer, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.  
  
Mühselig stemmte sich der junge Magier auf, ließ sein Hab und Gut an Ort und stelle und schlenderte hinüber zu den Regalen, die sich mit dem Thema der Kräuterkunde beschäftigten.  
Was hatte Professor Sprout vor einigen Monaten in ihrem Unterricht erzählt? Irgendwas über eine Wasserpflanze.  
  
Ärgerlich biss sich Severus auf seine Unterlippe. An jenem Unterrichtstag im Fach Kräuterkunde war er aufgrund eines wirklich sehr amüsanten Streiches von Potter und Black viel zu spät beim Unterricht im Gewächshaus erschienen. Anstatt auf ihren üblichen Tischen, hatte Lily neben Lupin platz genommen. Er selbst hatte in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen und sich neben Avery und Mulciber gesetzt. Nicht, dass sie ihm in diesem Fach eine sonderlich große Hilfe waren, hatten die beiden Schrumpfköpfe den halben Unterricht Galgenmännchen – ein Spiel, das sie aus ihrem Muggelkunde-Kurs kannten – gespielt und ihm nach dem Unterricht nach seinen Aufzeichnungen gefragt.  
  
Severus hingegen war in dieser Unterrichtsstunde mit einem Gefühl konfrontiert gewesen, welches er zwar schon von früher kannte, jedoch noch nie in solch einer Intensität erlebt hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn sich Lupins und Lilys Hände streiften, sie ihn anlächelte oder wegen etwas lachte was dieser verfluchte Werwolf von sich gegeben hatte, hätte Severus am liebsten seinen vor sich liegenden Pflanztopf auf dem Schädel des Lykanthropen zerschlagen. Seine Unterlagen waren an diesem Tag durchlöchert, voller Tintenflecke und inhaltlich kaum brauchbar, wie er nachträglich frustriert feststellte - ganz zu schweigen von seiner nahezu unleserlichen Handschrift.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht war er direkt zu Lily hinüber geeilt, was eigentlich recht untypisch für ihn war. Der Glanz ihrer Augen, als er ihr anbot ihre Schultasche zu tragen, hatte ihn in Hochstimmung versetzt. Leider konnte er sich kaum noch an den Inhalt der vorangegangenen Unterrichtsstunde erinnern. Einzig der Name Whittle war ihm noch vage in Erinnerung geblieben.   
  
Mit den Fingern fuhr er forschend über die verschiedenen Buchrücken. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ von Phyllida Spore – vielleicht. _Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants_ von Selina Sapworthy klang da weitaus vielversprechender. Fahrig ließ er seinen Blick über den Titel gleiten, ließ das Buch dann aber sogleich wieder zurück in die Lücke des Bücherregal sinken. Selbst wenn er in diesem Wälzer fündig würde, galt dieser Fund für eine spezielle Sammlung Sir Winogrands in den afrikanischen Seen und er würde zeitnah sicherlich keine von diesen exotischen und fremdländischen Wasserpflanzen in die Finger bekommen. Sein Blick wanderte über die nächsten Bücher. _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_? Severus legte seine Stirn in tiefe Falten. Vermutlich genau so wenig hilfreich wie die Bände von _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_ , wobei er diese Bäume schon immer sehr faszinierend fand. Vielleicht könnte er so einen Baum gebrauchen um sein Rumtreiber-Problem endlich zu lösen. Der Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass er unvermittelt auflachen musste. Einige Bücherregalreihen entfernt war ein gereiztes „Ruhe bitte!“ zu vernehmen.  
  
Bei den nächsten Buchrücken wurde er dann endlich fündig. _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ und _Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs_ von Hadrian Whittle. Sein innerer Ravenclaw jubilierte. Mit einem raschen „Wingardium Leviosa“ ließ er das Buch in Augenhöhe vor sich levitieren und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Tisch. Im Index wurde er schnell fündig. Als die entsprechende Seite aufgeschlagen wurde, konnte er ein freudiges „Ha!“ nicht unterdrücken. Wieder ermahnten ihn Stimmen jenseits seiner Wahrnehmung, die Stille der Bibliothek nicht zu stören.  
  
_Dianthuskraut ( Engl. Gillyweed ) ist eine magische Wasserpflanze, die graugrünen Rattenschwänzen ähnelt und sehr schmierig ist. Sie wächst in der Mittelmeerregion. Mit ihrer Hilfe kann man für circa eine Stunde unter Wasser atmen. Dazu entwickelt man Kiemen, sowie Schwimmhäute an Händen und Füßen._  
  
Zufrieden mit sich, seinem Fund und der Tatsache, dass Lily sich bestimmt erkenntlich für seine rasche Hilfe zeigen würde, schlang er seinen Arme um das immer noch levitierende Buch. Mit seinen restlichen Utensilien bewaffnet rauschte er in den Kerker hinab, in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und fieberte der heutigen Astronomie-Stunde entgegen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten. Trotzdem zwang er sich, den restlichen Abend zu nutzen, um seinen Aufsatz für Binns zu einem, für ihn zufriedenstellenden Ende zu bringen.  
  
Früher als gewöhnlich machte er sich nach Einbruch der Nacht auf, um den beschwerlichen Aufstieg zum Astronomie Turm zu meistern. Bei Salazar und all seinen Erben... warum gab es hier keine Möglichkeiten hinauf zu apparieren?  
  
Auf der Mitte der engen Wendeltreppe kamen ihm seine Mitschüler aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff entgegen, die nun freudig ihrem langersehnten Feierabend entgegen sahen. Es war Bertram Aubrey, einer der Großmäuler aus Ravenclaw, der ihn mit seiner Schulter heftig rammte. Als Severus dabei beinah sein Teleskop und seine Sternenkarte aus dem Arm verlor und gefährlich ins Stolpern geriet, begann der Ravenclaw zu lachen.  
„Aus dem Weg, du Möchte-gern-Todesser“, spie er ihm entgegen, während seine Kameraden hinter und vor ihnen in sein Lachen einstimmten. Der Slytherin schenkte seinem Gegenüber einen finsteren Blick und zog dabei seinen Stab aus Ebenholz aus seiner Schulrobe hervor. In seinen Gedanken ratterten unzählige Erwiderungen auf dieses renitente Verhalten, jedoch wollte keine davon über seine Lippen gelangen.  
_Mach, dass du aus meinem Weg kommst, du minderwertiger Blutsverräter_ , dachte der Slytherin aufgebracht und versuchte dabei auf der engen Wendeltreppe mehr Raum zwischen sich und Aubrey zu bringen. Er bemühte sich zumindest um einen trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck, was ihm eindeutig misslang. Aubrey zögerte kurz, ehe er spöttisch und noch lauter lachend seinen Weg hinab, mit seinen Hauskameraden fortsetzte. Severus ließ den Haufen Ravenclaws erst aus den Augen, als sie einige Wendungen der Treppe hinab zwischen sie gebracht hatten. Seine schmerzende Schulter umfassend, setzte er seinen Anstieg fort. Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde Severus es diesem Schnösel heimzahlen. Der Fluch den Potter und Black diesem Angeber angehängt hatten, würde ein Witz sein im Vergleich dazu, was er ihm antun würde.  
  
Oben angekommen hielt er kurz Inne um zu Luft zu kommen. Als er die Türe zur oberen Ebene des Turmes öffnete, schlug ihm ein scharfer, kühler Wind entgegen. Der Slytherin musste mehrmals blinzeln, ehe er das kleine Grüppchen aus Schülern in der Nähe der Zinnen erkennen konnte. Als Lilys sonores Lachen die Nacht erfüllte, bekam Severus eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Es kostete Ihn einiges an Überwindung, zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber zu gehen, da eben nicht nur Lily und Lupin an den Zinnen gelehnt darstanden, sondern auch Black, Potter und Pettigrew ihnen Gesellschaft leisteten. In seiner magisch vergrößerten Umhängetasche nach dem Buch aus der Bibliothek suchend, wurde er von einem zusammengeknüllten Stück Pergament getroffen, dass einer der Rumtreiber auf ihn geworfen hatte.  
„Snivellus!“, rief ihm eine Teilmenge der Quälgeister mehrstimmig entgegen. Severus Zuversicht schwand, jedoch durfte er sich dies vor den versammelten Rumtreibern nicht anmerken lassen. Das Buch, wie einen Schutzschild vor sich her tragend, kam er neben Lily zum Stehen. Das Lächeln, welches sie ihm widmete, wurde von ihm erwidert. Strähnen von schwarzen Haaren vor seinem Gesicht verdeckte dies glücklicherweise.  
  
„Fettige Trolle sollten in ihrem Kerkern bleiben!“, gab Black angewidert kund, während Pettigrew quiekend zu lachen begann. Dieser grässliche Mitläufer hätte einen kräftigen Stoß über die Zinnen verdient , schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, als er im Buch nach der Seite zum Thema Dianthuskraut blätterte.  
„Was ist los Snivellus? Hast du zu viel an deinen Tränken geschnüffelt? Wir haben Astronomie und keine Kräuterkunde.“ Es war Potter, der sich unwirsch zwischen Severus und Lily zu drängen versuchte. Lily warf Potter einen vernichtenden Blick zu, was ihn tatsächlich dazu brachte, in seinem Bemühungen inne zu halten.  
  
„Ich... Ich hab es gefunden, Lily.“ Wie zum Beweis hielt Severus ihr das Buch, aufgeschlagenen an der richtigen Stelle, hin. Im schummrigen Licht der sternenklaren Nacht brauchte sie einen Moment um den Inhalt zu entziffern. Ihr Gesicht jedoch klarte plötzlich auf, als sie den Gegenstand des Textes verstand. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich Lily schwungvoll an seinen Hals geworfen und die Arme um ihn geschlungen.  
„Du bist einfach nur der Beste, Sev! Ich wusste das ich mich auf dich verlassen kann!“, rief die Rothaarige freudig und lauthals aus. Severus hingegen war so perplex, dass er einfach stocksteif verharrte. Sein Herz hämmerte so kräftig gegen seinen Brustkorb; er hätte eine Phiole Acromantula-Gift darauf verwetten können, dass auch Lily dies zwangsläufig bemerkte. Doch ehe der Slytherin den Mut fand, ihre Umarmung zu erwidern, löste sie sich schon wieder von ihm.  
  
„Uwahhh...Evans! Jetzt hast du überall Snivellus-Fett auf deiner Schulrobe.“  
„Jungs... es kann sich nur um den Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches handeln oder eine Art Zaubertrank. Wieso sollte Evans sonst dieses Ekelpaket anfassen wollen?“  
  
Angewidert von den Beleidigungen die Potter und Black ihnen zugedachten, griff Lily aufgebracht nach ihrer Tasche und bugsierte Severus trotzig schnaufend ein paar Zinnen weiter. Sie konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen den Rumtreibern ihre Zunge entgegen zu strecken, gepaart mit einer Obszönen Geste, eines spiegelverkehrten Peace-Zeichens.  
  
„So unreif die Beiden“, murmelte Lily schroff, während sie ihre angefangene Sternenkarte und ihr Teleskop aus ihrer Tasche zu zerren begann. Der Slytherin hob seine Achseln zu einem ratlosen Zucken und schloss sich ihren Bemühungen an, sich auf den baldig beginnenden Unterricht vorzubereiten.  
  
Ihre roten Locken nahmen ihr die Sicht. Sie schob sie grob zur Seite, als sie in ihrer Tasche nach der Feder kramte. Vorsichtig griff er nach einer der widerspenstigen Strähne und ermöglichte ihr so die freie Sicht auf ihr Tascheninneres. „Du bist so zuvorkommend, anders als diese Hirnis dahinten. Deine Zukünftige ist echt zu beneiden.“


	3. Umwege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am frühen Morgen einen Professor stören gehört vielleicht zum üblichen Unterrichtsalltag, jedoch ist Lily fest entschlossen ihren Schlachtplan in die Tat umzusetzen.

** Kapitel 3  
  
Umwege **

  
  
  
Im Anschluss zur Astronomie-Stunde hatte Lily ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet, sich mit ihm am nächsten Morgen vor Slughorns Büro im Kerker zu treffen. Wenn jemand in Hogwarts über eine große Portion Dianthuskraut verfügte, so war es ihr Professor für Zaubertränke, da war sich Lily sicher. Kurz darauf trennten sich die beiden Freunde um zu ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen zu gelangen. Auf der Hälfte des Weges hatte sich Severus Rosier und Wilkes angeschlossen, die ein angeregtes Gespräch über Spielzüge der Appleby Arrows führten.  
 _Quidditch_ , dachte Severus entnervt und rollte mit den Augen. Da hatte Lily vollkommen recht: Er machte sich wirklich nichts aus diesem Sport.  
  
Die Nacht war kurz und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich die Wege von Lily und Severus im Kerker vor der Bürotüre ihres Professors wieder kreuzten. Der Slytherin war verspannt, unausgeschlafen und hatte sich am morgen einfach nur seine Schulrobe übergeworfen. Die Dame aus Gryffindor hingegen war frisch geduscht und hatte ihr wallendes rotes Haar an einer Seite kunstvoll frisiert und mit einer minzgrünen Spange befestigt. Sie trug eine Jeans - wohl eine von Petunias alten, da ihre Mutter ihr diese immer aufschwatze - und dazu ein weißes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: „Led Zeppelin“. Ein riesiges, brennendes Luftschiff war unter dem Schriftzug abgebildet. Auch wenn sie in Hogwarts mit ihrer Muggelkleidung etwas unkonventionell wirkte, fand Severus, dass sie heute morgen bezaubernd aussah - erst recht, als sie ihn mit einem freudigen Lachen begrüßte.  
  
„Na? Gut geschlafen Schlafmütze?“, feixte sie als sie ihm seine Haare durchwuschelte. Mit einer Mischung aus einem missmutigen Grunzen und einem entnervten Grummeln, erwiderte er ihre Begrüßung und machte dabei einen hilflosen Versuch seine grün und silbern gestreifte Krawatte zu richten. Diese Geste veranlasste Lily zusätzlich dazu, ihm das Kleidungsstück stehlen zu wollen. Als sie den Stoffzipfel gerade zu fassen bekam, schwang die Bürotüre des Hauslehrers der Slytherin auf und ein fast kahler Kopf, ein Paar Glupschaugen und der gewaltige Walrossbart von Professor Slughorn lugten zur Tür hinaus. In seiner rechten Hand hielt der füllige Mann eine große Tasse mit dampfenden Kaffee. An diesem Morgen, gekleidet in eine grüne Samtjacke, die er über einem lila Seidenpyjama trug, wirkte der Professor überrascht, seine beiden Schüler vor der eigenen Bürotüre vorzufinden. In seiner Linken hielt er eine gestopfte Pfeife.  
  
„Evans! Was führt Sie zu dieser Stunde zu mir? Ich hoffe Snape macht Ihnen keinen Ärger?“, erkundigte sich der beleibte Mann mit einem charmanten Lächeln, welches er einzigst seiner Lieblings-Schülerin widmete.  
  
Severus hob seine Augenbrauen abschätzig und Lilys wohlklingendes Lachen hallte von den kargen Wänden des Kerkers wider. „Aber nein, Professor“, sprach sie betont fromm und ließ rasch von Severus Krawatte ab: „Entschuldigen Sie die frühe Störung, Professor Slughorn. Dürfen wir ein, zwei Minuten Ihrer wertvollen Zeit entwenden?“  
  
„Aber nur zwei Miss Evans“, gab Slughorn halb gespielt verärgert, halb stolz zurück: „Wo drückt der Schuh?“. Die Anwesenheit der jungen Hexe schien seine Stimmung mächtig zu heben.  
  
„Severus und ich haben uns gefragt, ob wir vielleicht eine Portion Dianthuskraut von Ihnen bekommen könnten, Professor?“  
  
„ Dianthuskraut? Aber Arsenius Jigger erwähnt in Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue keinen Trank mit dieser Zutat“, erwiderte der Professor überrascht und nahm dabei einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Wenn Severus sich nicht irrte, roch der Kaffee verdächtig nach der irischen Version, die er dank seines Vaters nur zu gut zu erkennen wusste. Lily hingegen geriet auf diese Nachfrage hin ins Stocken und so war es der listige Slytherin in Severus, der ihnen souverän aus der Situation half.  
  
„Goldlackwasser*, Sir. Wir möchten uns an Goldlackwasser für den diesjährigen Abschluss versuchen.“  
„Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt? Evans, Sie wissen doch, dass ich Ihren Pioniergeist goutiere. Kommen Sie beide doch herein und ich hole Ihnen gleich eine Phiole“, brachte der  
Professor belustigt hervor als er die Türe zu seinem Büro mit seine Leibesfülle aufschob und dann beiseite trat um den beiden Schülern Einlass zu gewähren. Lachend legte er seine Pfeife zur Seite, als er sich über einen seiner prall gefüllten Schränken her machte: „ Aber übertreiben Sie es nicht! Ich will keine Klagen von anderen Lehrkörpern hören.“  
  
Als sie das Büro kurze Zeit später mit einer bauchigen Phiole, reichlich gefüllt mit Teilen der schleimigen Wasserpflanze, verließen, war Lily unzweifelhaft in Hochstimmung. Ihr Plan stand nun unumstößlich fest.  
Nachdem sie dem Korken der Phiole einen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte, verstaute Lily die Flasche in einer ausgebeulten Tasche von Severus Robe.  
Er würde jede Wette eingehen, dass noch nie ein Mann neidischer auf ein Stück Kork gewesen war, als er in diesem Moment.  
Bevor er diesen unsinnigen Gedanken jedoch abschütteln konnte, hatte die Dame in Muggelkleidung Schwung geholt und einen Satz auf seinen Rücken gemacht. Lauthals ächzend schlang Severus seine Arme rücklings um ihre Beine, damit sie nicht einfach wieder hinab rutschte.  
„Auf zur großen Halle!“, verkündete Lily lauthals und deutete mit ihrer Rechten den Flur hinauf. Zu einem besseren Zentauren degradiert, machte sich der Slytherin mit schweren Schritten auf den Weg zu seinem ihm befohlenen Ziel, jedoch nicht ohne sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln verkneifen zu müssen.  
  
  
  
„Du bist ganz schön schwer Lily“, keuchte Severus nach einer Weile.  
„Graphörner können nicht reden Sev“, witzelte die Gryffindor und schlang dabei ihre Arme noch enger um seine Schultern. Als das Zweiergespann so um die nächste Ecke ging, prallten sie dabei beinah in eine Gruppe von jungen Männern.  
Zu Severus Unglück musste es sich dabei ausgerechnet um seine Zimmerkameraden Mulciber, Rosier und Avery handeln. Diese zögerten nicht lange ihn mit Spott und Hohn zu überschütten.  
  
„Das kommt davon, wenn wir Halbblüter in unsere Reihen lassen“, begann Rosier die Tirade der Demütigungen: „ Eine Schande für unser Haus.“  
Avery, der Kleinste der Drei, funkelte das auf ihn zukommende Doppelpack undefinierbar an, den Zauberstab aus den Taschen seiner Robe ziehend und sogleich auf Lily richtend.  
Der dritte im Bund, Mulciber – ein großräumiger Blondschopf – lachte ausgelassen. „Wenn Halbblüter mit ihren Schwänzen denken, sind halt nicht mal die Schlammblüter vor ihnen sicher.“  
Die beiden anderen Jungs stimmten in sein hämisches Lachen ein. Deutlich eingeschüchtert, befreite sich Severus aus der Umklammerung seiner Freundin und zwang sie so auf den Boden zurück.  
„Seht ihn euch an! Wir haben Snivellus Snapes Gefühle verletzt“, kam es von Avery, der Lily weiterhin mit seinem Blick fixierte.  
Wie ein geprügelter Hund trat der schwarzhaarige Slytherin vor seine Kindheitsfreundin, wobei seine Hand dabei deutlich sichtbar für die anderen drei Slytherin in seiner Robentasche verschwand. Den Zauberstab krampfhaft umfassend, wandte er seinen Kopf zu Lily herum, die, das Kinn trotzig erhoben, ihrerseits ihren Stab aus Weidenholz ergriff.  
„Verschwinde besser“, presste Severus trocken aus seiner Kehle hervor. Ehe Lily zu ihrem üblichen, wütenden Protest ansetzen konnte, nahm Severus ihr den Wind aus den Segeln, indem er seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
„Mir kommen gleich die Tränen“, setze Avery niederträchtig grinsend an und machte dabei Anstalten an Severus vorbei zu der rothaarigen Gryffindor zu gelangen. Severus vertrat diesem schnell den Weg und hob dabei seine Arme in einer Geste der hilflosen Deeskalation. Seinen Stab aus Ebenholz hielt er dabei so entschieden umfasst, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.  
  
„Lass es gut sein Avery“, kam es von Rosier, der seinen Weg unbeirrt fortzusetzen begann: „Ich werde sicherlich nicht zu spät zum Training kommen, nur weil du deinen Spaß mit diesem Schlammblut haben möchtest.“  
Die zwei anderen im Bunde folgten dem Sprössling der Rosier-Familie brav, jedoch gönnten sie sich zuvor noch die Freude, den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin mit ihren Ellbogen oder ihrer Schulter anzurempeln.  
„Euer Hauslehrer wird bestimmt erfreut davon sein, zu hören, wie sich seine..“ „Lass es gut sein Lily“, unterbrach Severus sie kleinlaut und verstaute dabei seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Umhang-Tasche.  
„Aber du kannst das doch so nicht stehen lassen Severus!“, erwiderte Lily aufgebracht und gestikulierte dabei mit ihrem Zauberstab umher.  
„Lass es einfach gut sein, in Ordnung?“  
Seine Stimme klang wie ein Peitschenhieb, vielleicht sogar schärfer als beabsichtigt. Lily starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
  
War sein Vater ein mahnendes Beispiel dafür, wohin man kam, wenn man ständig wie ein Verrückter seine Frau anschrie, bereute Severus seine harsche Reaktion im nächsten Moment.  
  
Jedoch würde diese innige Beziehung zu einer muggelgeborenen Zauberin ihm die nächsten Monate bis zu den Ferien noch eine Menge ärger im Schlafraum und im Gemeinschaftsraum einhandeln. Dennoch zwang er sich, seiner Freundin zuliebe zu einem Lächeln.  
„Du... du solltest das Ganze nicht zu ernst nehmen.“  
Ehe sich seine Gegenüber aus ihrer Schockstarre befreien konnte, trieb der Slytherin sie mit wedelnden Armen in Richtung große Halle. „Komm schon.. sonst bekommst du nichts mehr zwischen die Kiemen.“  
Es dauerte noch einige Atemzüge, ehe sich Lily aus ihrer Starre befreien konnte. Ohne auch nur ein einziges weiteres Wort an Severus zu richten, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Auch Severus hielt es für besser, wenn er heute ein wenig mehr Abstand zu ihr halten würde. Für ein ähnlich geartetes Treffen, hatte er am heutigen Tage keine weitere Verwendung.

* * *

  
  
* Goldlackwasser = Gillywater (Deutsche Übersetzung rockt wieder ;D)  
[Graphorn](https://www.harrypotterfanzone.com/pictures/graphorn/) laut Newt ;)


	4. Also ist alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Begegnung mit den drei Slytherin meiden sich Severus und Lily zunächst. Da die beiden Schüler sich jedoch in den gemeinsamen Kursen ständig über den Weg laufen bleibt ihnen gar keine andere Wahl als wieder miteinander zu sprechen.

**Kapitel 4**

**Also ist alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?**

  
  
  
Es regnete.  
Das tat es schon den ganzen Tag.  
Der Himmel war mit düsteren Wolken behangen und ähnelte der Laune, die ihn plagte. Es kam ihm vor, als würden die kleinen Falten zwischen seinen Augen zu seinen ständigen Begleitern werden.  
Unverhohlen gehässig beobachtete er die durch den Regen hastenden Schüler. Alle hatten es eilig, aus der unfreiwilligen Dusche und in ihre warme Unterrichtsräume zu gelangen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Mitschülern war der Slytherin durch seinen gewirkten Impervius-Zauber trocken und in aller Ruhe durch den Innenhof zum Klassenzimmer geschlendert. Dort angekommen schlängelte er sich mühsam durch die Massen an triefenden und tropfenden Schülern, die vor den jeweiligen Zimmertüren nun ihrerseits versuchten mit verschiedenen Zaubern ihre Roben und Umhänge wieder zu trocknen.  
  
Wie auch am Tag zuvor würdigte Lily Severus keines Blickes, als er zur heutigen Arthmanik-Stunde seinen Platz neben ihr einnahm. Er kannte dieses Prozedere schon, denn in letzter Zeit kam es immer häufiger vor, dass sie sich wegen seiner Hauskameraden stritten.  
  
Mit einem Räuspern, zog er sein Exemplar von 'Numerologie und Grammatika' hervor. Als von ihrer Seite eine Reaktion ausblieb, folgte sogleich seine abgegriffene Ausgabe von 'Neue Theorie der Numerologie'. Der Wälzer wirbelte im Schein der unzähligen Kerzen viele kleine Staubpartikel auf, als der Slytherin ihn brüsk auf die Tischplatte schmiss. Lily zuckte zusammen, versuchte sich jedoch dann, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Starr war ihr Blick auf die Professorin Vector gerichtet. Für die Lehrerin war es das erste Jahr in dieser Position an der Hogwarts-Schule, genauso wie es für ihre Schüler das erste Jahr Arithmantik war.  
  
Nach und nach trudelte nun auch der restliche Teil des Kurses ein. Unter leisem Gemurmel nahmen die Schüler, zu denen auch Remus Lupin gehörte, ihre Plätze ein. Der des Werwolfs befand sich in der Reihe direkt hinter Lily.  
Ohne seine Schar von Rumtreibern wirkte der Werwolf wesentlich blasser und abgebrannter.  
  
Anders als Severus, der für Lily weiterhin Luft zu sein schien, wurde Lupin ausgiebig und recht überschwänglich begrüßt.  
Die Finger des Slytherin zuckten bei der Vorstellung, eine der vor ihm liegenden Schwarten auf den Rumtreiber zu schmettern. Doch statt diesem niederen Bedürfnis nachzukommen, schlug Severus schweigend die Seite in 'Numerologie und Grammatika' auf, bei der die Klasse das letzte Mal stehengeblieben waren.  
  
_Sie will nicht reden? Auch gut! ,_ ging es dem jungen Magier durch den Kopf, als er die Spule seiner Feder grob in das Tintenfässchen rammte.  
  
Allmählich kehrte Ruhe ein und die Professorin erhob ihre Stimme um mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen.  
Wenig später krochen ein paar Finger in sein Blickfeld, die nach einer der ausgefransten Ecken des Buches griffen. Zaghaft zog die Hand das Buch ein Stück näher in Richtung der Sitznachbarin.  
„'Tschuldigung... Buch vergessen“, tat die Hexe kleinlaut Kund.  
Diese drei Worte waren für Severus wie ein Befreiungsschlag.  
Hatte er zuvor das Ausmaß der Beklemmung dieser Situation nicht ausmachen können, war es mit einem Mal so, als würde ein mächtiger Felsbrocken von seiner Brust gerollt.  
Eilig machte er sich daran, seinen Stab aus Ebenholz aus der Tasche zu zerren und dann wirkte er den Zauber, den er erst kürzlich selbst erfunden hatte. Ein „Muffliato“, gefolgt von einem mondänen Schlenker seines rabenschwarzen Zauberstabes, sorgte dafür, dass ihr Umfeld von seinen nun folgenden Worten nichts weiter vernehmen würde, als eine Art unterschwelliges Rauschen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, ok?“  
  
„Immer wieder das Gleiche! Ich kann dieses ständige »Es tut mir leid« nicht mehr hören Severus. Mulciber und Avery bringen nichts als Ärger. Du solltest wirklich Abstand zu ihnen nehmen.“  
Wie ein wild gewordenes Raubtier warf sich Lily auf seine Entschuldigung. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten ihn dabei finster an.  
  
„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen? Und außerdem sind sie auch nicht viel übler als der Haufen Rumtreiber, den du als Freunde bezeichnest.“  
  
„Ja Severus.. ich kenne deine Leier in- und auswendig.“  
  
Mit einem schweren Seufzer schenkte die Hexe ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Professorin am Kopfende der Klasse. Schultern und Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen fielen gleichermaßen enttäuscht hinab.  
Mit seinen schmalen Fingern nestelte er die Phiole aus seiner Robe, die sie am Tage zuvor von Professor Slughorn erhalten hatten. Mit einem leisen „Plop“ stellte der Slytherin diese Lily vor die Nase auf ihren Teil des Pultes.  
  
„Ach Sev. So war das doch gar nicht gemeint.“  
Seine Geste hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Zorn aus der Stimme der Hexe verschwunden war.  
Er hingegen, hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten geschrien, sich die Haare gerauft, wäre aufgesprungen und davon gerannt. Dieses Chaos, welches die Frau in letzter Zeit in ihm anrichtete, machte ihn noch Wahnsinnig.  
Anstatt ihr also ein „Was soll der Scheiss' denn dann ?“ oder ein „Du treibst mich noch in die Abteilung für die Irren im St. Mungo!“ entgegen zu schleudern, zwang er sich zu einem ruhigen Lächeln, gefolgt von einem sanften: „Also ist alles in Ordnung zwischen uns?“  
  
Kurz hatte Severus den Eindruck, dass die Hexe ihm diese besonne Reaktion nicht so recht abnehmen wollte, dennoch tätschelte Lily ihm in einer nebensächlich wirkenden Geste die Hand. „Natürlich“, sagte die Hexe knapp und rückte dabei mit ihrem Stuhl näher an den Zauberer heran. Severus hingegen wurde das nagende Gefühl nicht los, dass sie dies nur tat, um einen besseren Einblick in das Buch zu genießen und dem Unterricht besser folgen zu können.  
  
Die restliche Stunde kroch nur so dahin und die Konzentration für die Aufgaben, die Professor Vector ihnen gab, konnte Severus einfach nicht aufbringen. Immer wieder sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zu der Hexe hinüber, die sich fleißig Notizen auf ihr Pergament kritzelte. Gelegentlich, wenn sie tief in ihren Gedanken versunken war, formten ihre Lippen stumm ein paar Zahlen oder Wörter. Dies und das sie ständig die Strähnen ihres wilden, dunkelroten Haares aus ihrem Gesicht strich, zeichneten ein seliges Lächeln auf die Lippen des Slytherin. Als ihre mandelförmigen Augen zunächst sein Pergament, dann sein Gesicht in Augenschein nahm, war es Severus, als würde seine Brust siedend heiß zu brennen beginnen.  
„Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken“, raunte die Hexe ihm zu.  
Mit ihrer Feder tippte sie sogleich auf sein leeres Pergament und hinterließ dabei einen kleinen blauen Punkt. „Glaub' ja nicht, dass ich dich abschreiben lasse.“  
  
„Tja...dann muss unser Date morgen leider ausfallen.“  
In Lilys Gesichtsausdruck konnte Severus lesen, dass sie deutlich weniger Überrascht war, über die Antwort, die der Zauberer soeben formuliert hatte, als er es selbst war.  
  
„Erpressen zieht bei mir nicht. Damals beim Fangen spielen nicht und heute genau so wenig.“  
  
Da er nicht sicher war, ob sein Muffliato-Zauber noch wirksam war, beugte sich der Slytherin ein Stück hinüber zur Hexe und flüsterte dabei: „Dann ein ehrlicher Tausch? Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei gegen deine Aufzeichnungen?“  
„Abgemacht“, antwortete die Hexe mit einem diabolisch anmutenden Lächeln, begleitet von einem knappen Nicken.  
  
_Bei Merlin ,_ dachte Severus als er für einen Moment ihren Blick suchte. _Du hättest eine fantastische Slytherin abgegeben._  
  
Nur wenige Momente später, erklärte die Professorin die heutige Stunde für beendet und die Schüler übertrumpften sich darin, ihre Unterlagen möglichst schnell in ihre Taschen zu stopfen.  
Lily ließ sich dabei all die Zeit der Welt, denn wie Severus wusste, war dies für den heutigen Tag ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde gewesen.  
Der Slytherin hingegen musste nun wie alle Schüler seines Haus hinüber zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eilen.  
Sein leeres Pergament, die Feder und das Tintenfass verstauend, griff er im Zuge dessen in den Tiefen seiner Tasche nach dem Handbuch 'Curses and Countercurses' von Vindictus Viridian und ließ dieses kurzerhand in Augenhöhe vor sich schweben.  
Wie schon in den letzten Jahren, war er seinen Klassenkameraden in dem nun folgenden Kurs weit voraus und seine Studien im Bereich der dunklen Künste sorgten dafür, dass er in diesem Jahr wieder einer der besten Schüler in diesem Fach war - wenn nicht sogar der Beste, wenn er Mulciber Glauben schenkten wollte.  
  
Ehe er sich aufmachte, wandte er sich seiner Sitznachbarin zu, die mittlerweile in ein Gespräch mit dem Werwolf verstrickt war. Der Name Potter fiel dabei auffallend oft. Den plötzlich aufkommenden Impuls, sie an sich heran zu ziehen und den Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete, ignorierend, wünschte er ihr noch einen schönen Abend und jagte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken, sanft nach ihrem zarten Handgelenk zu greifen, ihr dabei tief in die Augen zu sehen und sie so in seine Arme zu schließen, kroch ein mattes Rot über seine fahlen Wangen.  
Da er dieses Gedankenspiel in der Öffentlichkeit nicht weiter vertiefen wollte, richtete er sein Augenmerk dankbar auf das Buch vor seiner Nase. Zum mittlerweile sicherlich zehnten Mal las er sich den Absatz zum Thema 'Finite Incantatem' durch, als Avery zu ihm aufschloss.  
  
„Was Spannendes dabei?“, begann dieser das Gespräch und deutete dabei auf der Buch vor Severus Nase.  
  
„Viel Grundlegendes.“  
  
„Auch der Zauber, den du eben genutzt hast um ungestört mit deiner kleinen Freundin sprechen zu können?“  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schluckte schwer und rechnete nun mit einer weiteren Abreibung seines Hauskameraden. Zu seiner großen Überraschung legte dieser ihm jedoch kumpelhaft seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Dieser Idiot Rosier denkt, dass du nicht in unser Haus gehörst. Ich bin da ganz anderer Meinung“, führte sein Zimmerkamerad ruhig aus: „Wir Slytherin bekommen immer all das, was wir uns in den Kopf setzen. Du verfolgst deine Pläne und wir eben ein wenig andere.“  
  
Überrascht über die Offenheit seiner Worte, griff Severus nach dem levitierenden Buch und konnte so nun endlich Blickkontakt zu Avery herstellen. Den Druck auf die Schulter des Halbblutes verstärkend, gewährte dieser ihm ein nebulöses Grinsen. „Setz dich doch heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum zu uns. Wir brennen darauf zu erfahren, warum – bei Merlins Bart -du so viel über Flüche weißt.“


	5. Sir Luckless

**Kapitel 5**

**Sir Luckless**

  
Der nächste Morgen kam ausgesprochen unerwartet. Vom lauten Gepolter seiner Zimmergenossen geweckt, aber eigentlich noch viel zu müde zum Aufstehen, quälte Severus sich aus seinem Bett, zog sich schläfrig an und stolperte aus dem Schlafsaal.  
  
Den vergangenen Abend hatte er auf die Einladung Averys hin in dessen Gesellschaft, zusammen mit Rosier und Mulciber verbracht. Avery hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, was die Absichten der drei betraf. Nach anfänglichen verbalen Attacken gegen ihn und seine “Schlammblut-Perle” - alles in allem harmlose Beleidigungen und nichts im Vergleich zu den Späßen der Rumtreiber – hatte Rosier ihn in ernstem Ton gefragt, wie es um seine Leistungen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stehe. Das war jedoch nur der Aufhänger zu einem langen Gespräch, das sich vor allem um die bislang wenig publiken aber unbestreitbar vorhandenen Talente des jungen Severus drehte. Nach und nach konnte er seine Unsicherheit ablegen und der Abend, der zur Nacht wurde, war in seiner Erinnerung wie ein Rausch von Anerkennung und Bewunderung. Viel Später als normal hatten sie sich von den bequemen Sofas im Gemeinschaftskerker in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen und auch dort erst nach einiger Zeit die Lichter gelöscht. Severus hatte selbst dann noch lange mit offenen Augen dagelegen und fand keinen Schlaf, ganz benebelt von dem Rückenwind, den sein Ego soeben erfahren hatte.  
  
Am heutigen Morgen jedoch nagte eine Art Schuldbewusstsein an ihm. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum und auch sein Kürbissaft blieb bisher unberührt. Natürlich hatte Lily ihm gegenüber betont, wie wichtig es für ihn sein würde, endlich Freunde in Hogwarts zu finden. Mit einem lang gezogenen Seufzer stieß er seinen Teller von sich und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Decke der großen Halle. Diese wurde, ganz genau wie der Himmel draußen, von einem strahlenden Blau dominiert. Kein Wölkchen wollte dieses Szenario trüben, ganz zur Freude seiner nächtlichen Gesprächspartner, die sich unlängst aufgemacht hatten um entweder als Spieler oder als Zuschauer dem heutigen Quidditch-Spiel beizuwohnen.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu den beiden Torflügeln, am jenseitigen Ende der Haustische. Wieder wurde die große Halle um eine Schar Schüler reicher. Bei jedem rötlichen Schimmer von Haaren fühlte Severus sein Herz aufgeregt hüpfen. Die Enttäuschung setzte jedes mal unumwunden sein, wenn er er erkannte, dass es wieder nicht Lily war.  
  
An seinem Platz am Tisch der Slytherin sitzend, sprach er sich nochmals Mut zu, das vergangene nächtliche Treffen mit seinen Hauskameraden ihr gegenüber einfach unerwähnt zu lassen. Es würde sie nur unnötig beunruhigen. Die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser hatten schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt das feingliedrige Sozial-System im Haus der Schlange nachvollziehen zu können. Endlich erschien der richtige, schon sehnsüchtig erwartete Rotschopf. Lily kam nicht alleine, wie Severus erschrocken bemerkte. Sie wurde flankiert von zwei ihrer Freundinnen. Severus kannte beide nicht näher, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass die eine von ihnen Alice hieß.  
  
Lily bemerkte ihn, wie er da lang aufgerichtet auf der Bank am Tisch saß und ihnen mit Stielaugen entgegensah. Sie winkte ihm freudig zu, was ihr sofort den Spott ihrer beiden Begleiterinnen einbrachte. Alle drei gerieten kurz in eine hitzige Diskussion - Severus verdrängte den naheliegenden Gedanken, dass es dabei um ihn und seine nicht oder eben doch wünschenswerte Gesellschaft ging. Schließlich wandte sich Lily mit einem Ruck von den beiden Lästermäulern ab und strebte entschieden in seine Richtung. Die zwei jungen Frauen blieben kopfschüttelnd zurück und warfen ihm finstere Blicke zu, einig in ihrer Ablehnung.  
  
Severus dachte fieberhaft über die besten Worte zur Begrüßung nach. Was würde am wenigsten Verdacht wecken, dass er etwas zu verbergen versuchte? Was könnte er über diese beiden Ziegen aus Lilys Haus sagen, dass ihr ein Lächeln auf ihr grimmig entschlossenes Gesicht zaubern könnte? Seine Gedanken waren am rotieren – auch noch, als die Gryffindor ihn mit einem knappen „Hallo Sev“ begrüßte, ihn ohne Umschweife am Arm fasste und ihm wenig freundlich „Lass uns gehen“ zu zischte. Völlig überrumpelt ließ sich der so abgeschleppte im Stechschritt aus der großen Halle führen, hinaus auf den Hof vor dem hoch aufragenden Uhrenturm.  
  
„Lily...?“ Severus versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Die junge Frau schien erst durch diesen zaghaften Versuch, sie anzusprechen an Schwung zu verlieren. „Lily, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Sie blieb stehen, ließ seinen Arm los und rückte die Tasche zurecht, die ihr schon halb von der Schulter, bis in die Armbeuge gerutscht war. „Ja ja, alles ist gut. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so überfallen habe.“ Das Mädchen sah wirklich betroffen aus. „Hast du Töne, diese beiden Lästerschwestern sollen lieber mal ihren eigenen Freundeskreis kritisch betrachten, bevor sie sich erlauben, den meinen zu verurteilen!“ Der eben abflauende Zorn kehrte als neuerliche Rötung in ihr Gesicht zurück.  
  
„Ach vergiss die beiden doch, Lil'.“ Severus war viel zu erleichtert, dass sie ihm nicht auf den Zahn fühlte, um sich von ihrem gerechten Zorn mitreißen zu lassen. „Möchtest du gar nichts frühstücken? Ich meine.. wir sollten bei Kräften sein für das, was du geplant hast.“ Er spürte, wie er bei der Vorstellung um ein paar Daumen breit größer wurde, dass Lily ihn als Kameraden für ihr Abenteuer ausgewählt hatte. Nicht Alice, nicht Lupin und auch nicht Potter. Ihn.  
  
Lily schmunzelte. „Sicher, dass DU ausreichend gestärkt bist, Sev? Du grinst, als würde dir eine ganze Packung Schokofrösche Zucker fehlen.“ Beide lachten, Severus verlegen aber glücklich, Lily ausgelassen amüsiert.  
  
„Was hast du denn da alles drin?“ Der Slytherin zeigte auf die Umhängetasche an Lilys Seite. Sie folgte dem Finger und stopfte hastig ein rosa glänzendes Bändchen zurück ins Innere. Sie winkte ab. „Badezeugs und so...“ Der junge Zauberer wusste nicht recht, was sie damit meinte, nickte aber verstehend.  
  
„Komm schon.“ Die Hexe hielt ihm doch tatsächlich die Hand hin. „Gehen wir.“  
Severus überlief ein Schauer, als er all seinen Mut sammelte und seine knochige Hand an ihre warmen, weichen Finger hielt. Er war ihr so nah!  
Sie schaute ihn von der Seite stirnrunzelnd an, schloss ihre Hand um seine, stapfte entschlossen los und zog ihn mit sich.  
  
Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie so das Ufer des Sees. Ruhig und trübe lag er vor ihnen. Kleine Wellen kräuselten seine Oberfläche und plätscherten gegen das schmale aber sandige Ufer. Die Gryffindor und der Slytherin überwanden die knorrige Wurzel einer Weide, die sich an die höhergelegene Böschung krallte und gelangten so direkt ans Wasser. Der Sandstrand lag etwas unterhalb der bewaldeten Eben darüber und der Höhenunterschied zusammen mit dem dicht bewachsenen Waldrand boten einen ordentlichen Sichtschutz zur Schule hin.  
  
Severus wusste nicht genau, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Er konnte sich ja schlecht hier und jetzt einfach des Umhangs und seiner Sachen entledigen, bis er nur noch in Shorts dastand. Fragend sah er zu Lily, die eben ihre Tasche über den Kopf zog und nun leise fluchend ihre Lockenpracht aus den Schnallen und Ösen zu befreien suchte. Rasch trat er zu ihr. „Warte, ich helf' dir...“ Erst wollte sie ihn anfahren, weil sie keine Hilfe benötige, das sah er ganz deutlich in ihren funkelnden Smaragd-Augen. Etwas in seinem Gesicht ließ sie jedoch innehalten. Ganz handzahm hörte sie auf, an Tasche, Haaren und ihrem Umhang zu zerren und hielt statt dessen nur ihre Tasche in Brusthöhe fest, um den Zug an ihren Locken zu lockern. Mit aller Ruhe, die er aufbringen konnte, sortierte Severus Letztere auseinander. Übervorsichtig entknotete er Strähne für Strähne aus den beiden Ösen, die so vollständig damit eingewickelt waren.  
Er stand sehr nah bei ihr. Severus spürte wie seine Finger schwitzig wurden.  
Konnte er nicht leiser atmen? Sie musste jeden Atemzug von ihm unangenehm im Nacken spüren. Gleich hatte er es geschafft. Sie würde froh sein, dass er endlich damit fertig war.  
  
„Danke...“ Sie flüsterte beinah. Täuschte er sich oder war ihre Stimme genauso unsicher angespannt, wie er sich fühlte?  
  
Mit einem lauten „Plumps“ fiel die Tasche zu Boden und der Moment war vorbei.  
„Sag mir noch einmal, wie toll diese Haare sind, Sev.“ Sie gluckste. „Wenn du eine Eule gefunden hast, darfst du sie behalten.“ Severus trat einen Schritt zur Seite, musste aber unwillkürlich auch lächeln. „Ich wollte dir schon immer auf diesem Weg schreiben.“  
  
Lily wurde wieder ernst. „Severus, wir müssen uns umziehen.“ Der Satz traf den jungen Mann unerwartet. Er brachte nur ein heiseres „Ok“ heraus. Er starrte sie an. Lily hob eine Braue. „Sev, du starrst mich an.“ - „Ja...“ Er räusperte sich, riss sich zusammen und straffte sich. „So wahr mein Name Sir Luckless ist, werde ich versprechen nicht zu spinksen.“* Ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte über seine Züge als er sich an eine hakelige Verbeugung wagte, ehe er Lily seinen Rücken zudrehte.  
  
Das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung wurde von einem Kichern begleitet. „Sir Luckless“, wiederholte die Hexe, jedoch wurde ihre Stimme von dem Kleidungsstück gedämpft, dass sie sich wohl gerade über den Kopf zog. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus konnte Severus einen kurzen Blick auf ihre nackten Beine erhaschen.  
„Falls du deine Amata am Grunde dieses Sees finden solltest, gebe ich euch meinen Segen.“  
  
„Die habe ich schon vor geraumer Zeit gefunden.“  
Seine Stimme, kaum mehr als ein leises Säuseln, kam ihm nur zittrig über die Lippen.  
Eine bleierne Stille legte sich über die beiden Freunde, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Poltern.  
Bleiern lagen ihm auch seine Eingeweide im Magen. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich mindestens auf die doppelte Geschwindigkeit beschleunigt, während sich seine Kehle zuzog.  
 _Du bist so ein Vollidiot_!, schalt sich Severus in Gedanken: _Warum - bei Merlins verfluchten Eiern - konntest du nicht einfach deinen Mund halten?_  
Doch ehe sich der Schwarzhaarige ein Loch suchen konnte, in dem er versinken könnte, wurde er wieder am Arm gefasst und herum gerissen.  
„Severus, zum hundertsten Mal: Wenn du so nuschelst, kann dich niemand verstehen.“  
  
Und da stand sie, in nichts weiter gekleidet als in eine Art zweiteiligen pinken Badeanzug, der nur ihre Brüste und einen sehr schmalen Bereich ihres Unterleibs bedeckte und funkelte ihn tadelnd an. Jetzt erkannte er auch das pinke Band, das vorhin aus ihrer Tasche gehangen hatte, wieder. Dieses hielt nun das Oberteil ihres Bikinis als Knoten mit Schleifchen am Rücken und im Nacken an Ort und Stelle. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie mithilfe eines schwarzen Bandes keck an ihrem linken Oberschenkel fixiert.  
  
Der Zauberer schluckte trocken. Er selbst trug noch immer seine schwere, schwarze Robe. Diesem Umstand verdankte Severus, dass die so verborgene Reaktion seines Körpers seine versteinerte Miene Lügen strafte. Der junge Mann versuchte sich an einem ruhigen Lächeln. Man musste ihm wohl dennoch seine unverhohlene Gier angesehen haben, denn Lily wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück.  
  
„Sev?“  
  
Sofort wirkte sie verunsichert. Sie schlang ihre Arme eng um den Oberkörper und ihre Wangen, gesprenkelt von unzähligen Sommersprossen, waren zart gerötet. Der Blick ihrer grünen Augen bohrte sich in seine Schwarzen.  
Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sich nicht besser im Griff hatte, doch sorgten ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen und ihre glühenden Wangen dafür, dass sich die Spannung in ihm nur noch verstärkte.  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Was...was hast du eben gesagt?“, fragte die Hexe in einem ungewohnt schüchternen Ton fast unhörbar.  
  
„Ach..das war nichts wichtiges.“  
  
Wieder schwiegen die Beiden. Als er die dröhnende Stille zwischen ihnen nicht länger ertrug, begann er an den oberen Knöpfen seiner Robe zu nesteln. Bemüht um eine lockere Stimmung sprach er das erste aus was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Der ist von Petunia, oder? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass sie damit im Garten lag.“  
  
„Du kannst dich bestimmt noch an den Schrei erinnern, den sie ausgestoßen hat, als sie dich im Garten entdeckt hat.“  
  
„Oh ja..“, verlegen kratzte sich der Magier an der Stirn und hielt für einen Moment in seinem Bestreben inne, seine Schulkleidung weiter abzulegen. „Dein Dad war ganz schön sauer auf mich an diesem Tag. Ich konnt' ja nicht wissen, dass sie da war.“  
  
Mit einem liebreizenden Lächeln überwand die Hexe die gedrückte Stimmung zwischen ihnen und fuhr fort. „Gut, dass du einfach dicht gehalten hast. Bis heute weiß Daddy nicht, dass du eigentlich über die Garage in mein Zimmer wolltest.“ So wie die Hexe es aussprach, klang es nach etwas wunderbar verbotenem.  
Tatsache war jedoch, dass Severus häufig entweder über die Rankhilfe des Efeus im Vorgarten oder über die Garage in eines ihrer Zimmerfenster eingestiegen war. Ganz besonders oft kam dies vor, wenn sein Vater wieder mal einen seiner Jobs verloren hatte und Severus es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.  
  
Lily trat näher zu ihm und machte Anstalten, ihm beim Öffnen der letzten verbliebenen Knöpfe, nur knapp über seiner Taille, zur Hand zu gehen. Er unterdrückte ein Keuchen und schob ihre Finger rasch bei Seite.  
  
„Ich mach schon.“  
  
Sie hatte wieder zu ihrem alten Selbstbewusstsein gefunden, soviel war sicher. Er ließ gerade die Schulrobe zu Boden gleiten und hatte dabei das Vergnügen ihre dabei zusehen zu dürfen, wie sie zurück zu ihrem, fein säuberlich gestapelten Haufen Kleider ging. Sie bückte sich zu ihren Sachen– er vergaß zu atmen – und fummelte aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs die Phiole mit dem Dianthuskraut hervor. Mit wehenden Haaren wirbelte sie wieder zu ihm herum und hielt das Fläschchen in seine Richtung.   
  
„Wehe du kneifst“, mahnte sie ihn, als sie den Korken löste, das Dianthuskraut entnahm und dieses in zwei Portionen teilte.  
  
Der Slytherin hatte zwischenzeitlich hektisch seine restliche Schulkleidung abgelegt und stand nun in kurzer Hose - einer alten, kurz geschnittenen Arbeitshose seines Vaters mit vielen Taschen - und einem grauen T-Shirt - ebenfalls ein abgetragenes Stück seines Erzeugers - da und riss sich eilig die schwarzen schweren Stiefel von den Füßen.  
  
„Bestimmt nicht“, beteuerte er. Als er seine Socken in den Schäften seiner Stiefel verstaute, drückte ihm Lily seine Hälfte des schleimigen Krautes in die Hand. Ohne zu zögern stopfte sich die Hexe ihren Anteil in den Mund und rief dabei wenig verständlich: „Godric Gryffindor! Wir kommen!“ Mit vollem Mund, kauend, dabei vor Freude lauthals kreischend, stürzte sich Lily in den See. Nach wenigen kräftigen Schwimmschlägen hatte dieser sie verschluckt.  
  
„Wehe du kneifst“, wiederholte Severus sich selbst ermahnend ihre Worte und flößte sich dabei das Dianthuskraut ein.

* * *

  
  
  
_* = Sir Luckless ist eine Figur aus dem Märchen „Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks“ aus den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden (ca. Seite 23)._   
_Sir Luckless, jemand den man wohl als Versager bezeichnen würde, macht sich mit drei Hexen ( Asha (Krank), Altheda (Arm) und Amata (Herz gebrochen)) an den beschwerlichen Anstieg um zum Brunnen des wahren Glücks zu gelangen. Die Hürden die ihnen dabei gestellt werden, lassen die vier nach und nach erkennen, dass sie die Macht des Brunnen nicht brauchen. So ist es Sir Luckless, ein Muggel, der schlussendlich als Auserwählter im Brunnen baden darf. Als er aus dem Brunnen steigt, trunken von diesem Triumph wirft er Amata seine rostige Rüstung zu Fußen und bittet sie um ihre Hand. Falls ihr das Buch nicht zur Hand haben solltet (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RS86vFKuRwQ> ) ← Nicht gesponsert :D Ich kenn die Dame nicht._   
  
  
_Hallo meine Lieben!_

_  
Na? Endlich mal ein wenig Romantik ;).  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal  
  
eure Thylis _


	6. Die hierarchische Rangordnung aller magischen Wesen

** Kapitel 6  
  
Die hierarchische Rangordnung aller magischen Wesen **

  
  
  
Das Wasser war so verdammt kalt, dass jede Pore seiner Haut, die damit in Berührung kam, brannte, als würde er durch Feuer und nicht durch das eisige Gewässer waten. Die abgeschnittene Hose und das weite, graue T-Shirt beschwerten ihn mehr und mehr, als er immer tiefer hinein ging. Das trübe Nass schwappte ihm über die Oberschenkel und seine tauben Füße rutschten auf den glitschigen Steinen immer wieder aus.  
Das Dianthuskraut schmeckte grauenhaft. Severus überwand sich zu jedem weiteren Bissen.  
Bei dem nächsten unsicheren Schritt stach ihn etwas in die linke Fußsohle und er schnaubte erschrocken. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?  
  
Von Lily war, seit ihrem beherzten Sprung in den See, weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Hüfthoch im eisigen Wasser hielt der Slytherin inne, schluckte schwer den Rest des Krautes und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mögen. Das, was an ihm noch trocken war, war überzogen von Gänsehaut.  
Mit einem weiteren Schritt stand er Brusthoch im Wasser.  
  
Dann, ganz plötzlich, zog es an Severus Bein und als er das Gleichgewicht verlor, war es ihm so, als würde ihm jemand Mund und Nase zudrücken. Panisch nach Luft schnappend, schluckte er Wasser, verlor sofort die Orientierung und stieß sich mit den Beinen kräftig vom Boden ab.  
An der Wasseroberfläche angekommen, war seine Lunge leer, obwohl er nach Luft rang. Zu beiden Seiten seines Halses empfand er einen stechenden Schmerz. Prüfend tastete der Slytherin nach der Quelle und ertastete irritiert zwei große, gelippte Schlitze, gleich unterhalb seiner Ohren. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden warf er sich zurück ins Wasser.  
  
Elladora Ketteridge kam ihm in den Sinn, die kurz nach dem Verzehr von Dianthuskraut ihren Kopf panisch in einen Eimer Wasser gesteckt hatte. Hätte diese Geschichte Warnung genug sein sollen, begann der Slytherin zu grinsen, als der erste eisige Zug Wasser ihn wie das lebensrettende Atemholen erfüllte. Die Kiemen an seinem Hals schickten den Sauerstoff an sein Gehirn, das überflüssige Wasser wurde wieder ausgeschieden. Prüfend schwankte sein Blick zwischen Händen und Füßen. Im trüben Wasser war es schwierig zu beurteilen, jedoch meinte er zwischen den Fingern Schwimmhäute auszumachen. Als er mit seinen Zehen wackeln wollte, bemerkte er, dass seine Füße deutlich länger geworden waren und sie dank zusammengewachsener Zehen nun viel Ähnlichkeit mit Flossen hatten. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er einen entfernten, roten Schlieren ausmachen. Also tat er ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge in dessen Richtung. Überrascht stellte der Zauberer fest, wie leicht er durch das Wasser glitt und dass seine Augen mehr und mehr aufklarten.  
  
In einiger Distanz konnte er Lily schließlich erkennen. Ihr rotes Haar hatte sich in der Strömung aufgefächert und ihre perlweiße Haut schimmerte in dem schummrigen Licht, dass durch die Wasseroberfläche gebrochen wurde. Ihren jadegrünen Augen lag ein mystisches Funkeln inne, als sie mit wenigen, eleganten Schlägen ihrer eigenen Fuß-Flossen an seine Seite eilte. Ohne zu zögern reichte sie ihm ihre rechte Hand, während kleine Fische wie der Schweif eines Komet an ihnen beiden vorbeizogen.  
  
Beklommen ergriff er die dargebotene Hand mit seiner Linken. Die Chance ihr so nah zu sein nahm er nur zu gerne wahr. Als er seine Finger zwischen ihre einfädeln wollte, kamen ihm die neuerworbenen Schwimmhäute in die Quere. Seine Mundwinkel glitten nach oben und ihre taten es ihm amüsiert gleich. Der nebulöse Ausdruck ihrer Augen wirkte bei näheren Betrachtung nur noch anziehender und das Kribbeln in seiner Brust und Magengegend multiplizierten sich um ein Vielfaches. Entgegen dem inständigen Flehen und dem harschen Protest, dem sein Körper und seine Gefühlswelt unterlag, senkte er den Kopf und stieß sich an Lilys Seite hinunter in die Tiefe.  
  
Stille drückte auf seine Ohren, als sie gemeinsam über diese fremde, neblige Landschaft schwebten. Aufmerksam schaute er sich um und so konnte Severus in der Ferne ein paar knochig scharfkantige Schraken* ausmachen.  
Träge zogen drei dieser Fische - wobei sich Severus ziemlich sicher war, dass der Wildhüter Ogg und sein verschrobener Gehilfe Hagrid diese eigenhändig in dem Gewässer ausgesetzt hatten - an etwas vorbei, das ein Fels oder ein riesiger Baumstamm hätte sein können. Der Schleier vor seinen Augen hatte sich noch nicht zur Gänze aufgeklart und die Dunkelheit tat ihren Beitrag. Die auf wenige Meter beschränkte Sicht ließen ständig Hindernisse aus dem scheinbaren Nichts vor ihm auftauchen.  
Es dauerte noch einige Schwimmstöße, bis Lily sich diesem Umstand ebenfalls bewusst wurde, denn mit einem Mal fing sie an, nervöse Kreise mit ihrem Daumen auf seinem Handrücken zu zeichnen. Waren ihre Berührungen zart, zeugten sie nichts desto trotz von ihrer inneren Unruhe.  
  
In der festen Überzeugung sich nur kurz ihrer weiteren Bereitschaft zu versichern, dass Abenteuer wie beschlossen fortzusetzen, wandte er seinen Kopf.  
  
Keine Sage, Geschichte, Legende oder Abbildung hätte jemals eine schönere Sirene porträtieren können. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass er, anders als die Seeleute in den sagenumwobenen Geschichten die sich um die Sirenen in Griechenland rankten, nicht mal ihren Gesang gebraucht hatte, um von ihr in die Tiefe hinabgezogen zu werden.  
Dazu hatte ein einfaches „Bitte Sev“ in der Bibliothek genügt. Dabei hatte er nicht mal eine zehrende Schiffsreise hinter sich, war weder an Skorbut erkrankt, noch hatte die pralle Sonne ihm seinen Verstand gebraten... wobei er sich bei diesem letzten Punkt nicht ganz sicher war. Seit Wochen.. oder waren es mittlerweile Monate? Er hatte Lily schon immer anmutig und makellos gefunden jedoch sorgte der Anblick der Gryffindor in letzter Zeit immer mehr dafür, dass sein Verstand aussetze...  
  
Es war Lilys linke Hand, wedelnd vor seinen Augen, die ihm aus seinem Gedankenkarussell half. Auf ihr Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Amüsement gezeichnet. Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kramte in seinem Geist eifrig nach einem Grund für sein außerplanmäßiges Innehalten und Starren. Aus Ermangelung von geeigneten Ideen begann er an einer seiner Hosentaschen zu nesteln. Er zog seinen rabenschwarzen Zauberstab hervor. Sein Gegenüber nickte knapp, deutete auf ihren Stab aus Weidenholz, der weiterhin recht verführerisch an ihrem Oberschenkel befestigt war, und schwamm voran. Dies war dem Slytherin gar nicht so unrecht, konnte er so ihren Anblick in dieser trüben und unwirklichen Umgebung sehr viel ungehemmter genießen.  
  
Neben ein paar anmutiger, rot geschuppter Hippocampi*, die wohl zu den ortsansässigen Wassermenschen gehörten, kreuzte ein Wald aus wimmelndem schwarzen Tang ihren Weg. Je näher sie diesem kamen, desto mehr nahmen undefinierbare Schatten überhand in dem Dickicht aus hoch aufragenden Algen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen durch das schaurig graue Licht starrend, konnte er innerhalb des in der Strömung tanzenden Tangs vorerst keine Bedrohung ausmachen. Sie waren den wabernden Gewächsen jetzt so nah, dass sie nur noch eine einzige dunkel-grüne bis schaurig-schattige Wand vor sich sahen.  
Lauthals schrie seine Begleiterin, was dafür sorgte, dass Luftblasen aus ihrem Mund hervor stoben. Sie zerrte an seiner Linken und als er ihr ganz Nah war und somit auch ihren Blickwinkel einnahm, erkannte er den Grund für ihre Aufregung.  
Zwei Erkenntnisse durchschossen Severus Geist. Die Erste war: Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass die Hippocampi ihren Weg gekreuzt hatten. Es hatte auch nicht daran gelegen, dass Lily und er die Ruhe im großen See gestört hatten. Es hing mit der zweiten Erkenntnis zusammen. Der Zauberer und die Hexe waren gerade dabei drei Grindelohs bei ihrem Mahl zu unterbrechen*. Die fahlgrauen Wasserdämonen hatten ihre sehr langen und kräftigen Fingern in den Leib des am Grund liegenden Hippocampus getrieben. Ihre spitzen Hörner bereiteten Severus mindestens genau so viele Sorgen, wie das Gebiss der Wasserdämonen, voller spitzer Zähne. Zwei der drei Grindeloh stießen ein wütendes Fauchen aus, wodurch Reste der Mahlzeit aus ihrem Maul geschwommen kamen. Angewidert durch diesen Anblick, riss Lily ihren Kopf herum.  
  
Der dritte Grindeloh hingegen schloss sich ihnen erst an, als die Dämonen sich aufmachten um die Störenfriede zu vertreiben... oder sich einen muggelgebornen und wahlweise halblütigen Nachschlag zu gönnen. Der undurchsichtige Teppich aus Algen verschlang die Grindelohs, um sie nur wenige Wimpernschläge später, mit klappenden Kiefern neben Severus auszuspeien – direkt auf ihre vermeintlich wehrlosen Opfer zu.  
  
Severus Puls raste. Die 13 ¼ Zoll Ebenholz schnellten in seiner rechten Hand herum aber statt einem ausgespuckten „Impedimenta“ drang nur eine Art Gurgeln über seine Lippen. Dennoch: das türkise Licht, dass sich aus der Spitze seines Stabes löste, erwischte nur einen der Wasserdämonen, der diesen einhüllte und Severus einen weiteren Moment verschaffte. Innerlich fluchte er schlimmer als so manch ein Arbeitskollege seines Vaters. Lily krallte sich immernoch an seiner Linken fest, obwohl das seine eigentliche Zauberstabhand war. Mit der Rechten fühlten sich alle Bewegungen unbeholfen und hakelig an.  
Rasend ging er in Gedanken seine Möglichkeiten durch: _Diffindo? Confundo – Moment? Funktioniert der bei Tierwesen?_  
  
Severus wusste, dass es der Incarcerus-Zauber war, den Lily soeben nonverbal als Unterstützung auf den zweiten Grindeloh gewirkt hatte, kurz bevor dieser mit seinen langen, blitzenden Krallen nach seinem Arm greifen konnte. Er hätte Lily küssen können!  
  
Der eine Grindeloh gefesselt, der andere eingeschüchtert von seiner kurzfristigen Starre, gab sich der dritte Wasserdämon nicht mehr so angriffslustig. Das genügte nicht. Der Slytherin wollte diesen aufmüpfigen Tierwesen die hierarchische Rangordnung aller magischen Wesen in Erinnerung rufen und ihnen zeigen was es bedeutete, diese zu missachten.  
  
 _Incendio? Schwachsinn! Stupor? Zu wenig... Confringo? Confringo!_  
  
Aus seinem Stab löste sich ein Druck, dessen Rückstoß dafür sorgte, dass Severus den Zauber verriss. Oder war es seine unnütze Rechte gewesen? Statt dem Grindeloh traf er das Dickicht aus Algen. Doch hatte diese Demonstration ausgereicht um die Wasserdämonen zu vertreiben. Der Rückstoß hatte nicht nur Severus, sondern auch Lily an seiner Seite zurückgeworfen. Galt seine Aufmerksamkeit noch dem, was die heraufbeschworene Explosion in dem Algenwald verursacht hatte, waren ihre Hände damit beschäftigt sein Gesicht zu umfassen. Auch wenn der Schlamm und der Schlick, den er mit dem Zauber aufgewirbelt hatte, das Wasser noch trübten, brillierten ihre smaragdgrünen Augen.  
Trunken von der mächtigen Magie, die ihn durchflossen hatte, überwand sich Severus ihr tief in die Augen zu blicken. Sie blinzelte mehrmals irritiert aufgrund der Intensität und der Tatsache, dass er gewöhnlich direktem Blickkontakt mit ihr nicht lange standhalten konnte.  
  
Er kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie besorgt wirkte, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Vielleicht Bewunderung? Oder war es Unsicherheit? Als Lily ihren Mund öffnete, wohl um auf ihn einzureden, stieß sie nur einen Schwall Luftblasen aus, was den Slytherin zum Schmunzeln brachte. Etwas hektisch machte sie sich daran seine Arme nach Biss- oder Kratzspuren der Wasserdämonen zu untersuchen und wirkte überaus erleichtert, als sie nichts schwerwiegendes finden konnten. Ihre Hände glitten an seinen Armen hinab und umfassten sogleich seine Hände, soweit es die zwei Zauberstäbe und die Schwimmhäute zwischen ihren Fingern zuließen.  
  
Ihre Fürsorge schmeichelte ihm und er musste den Impuls niederkämpfen, sanften Druck auf ihre Hände auszuüben und sie so näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Um sie...? Bei diesem Gedanken schluckte er schwer. Aber warum gab er diesem Gefühl nicht nach? Eigentlich war dies der perfekte Augenblick, erkannte der Zauberer. Niemand, weder diese Quälgeister von Rumtreibern, noch seine Hauskameraden oder sonst irgendjemand war im Stande in diesem Moment ihren Frieden zu stören und als er Lilys Blick wieder auf seinem Gesicht spürte gab er sich einen Ruck. Er verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, indem er seine Stirn scheu gegen ihre legte. Ihre Nasen berührten einander - ihre zierlich und wunderschön, seine wie der Schnabel einer Krähe.  
Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und als er ein weiteres Mal, tief durch seine Kiemen nach Sauerstoff rang, verließ ihn der Mut.  
  
Er wollte sie so sehr! Das war mehr als unzweifelhaft, wenn er der Reaktion seines Körpers glauben schenken wollte. Doch eine Stimme in ihm mahnte ihn, die Freundschaft mit einer so unüberlegten Geste der Euphorie nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen. Niemals würde er es sich verzeihen, wenn er Lily dadurch verschrecken oder vertreiben könnte. _Weil...ja weil.._  
  
Auch wenn es in den letzten Monaten so offensichtlich geworden war, traf Severus die Einsicht hart. Natürlich begehrte er sie und damit war er in Hogwarts wahrlich nicht alleine. Auch wenn seine Zimmergenossen immer wieder über ihren zweifelhaften Blutstatus lamentierten, hatten selbst sie Lily schon auf diese Weise angesehen.  
  
Doch dieser Vollidiot hier, am Grunde des großen Sees, hatte das grandiose Kunststück verbracht und diesen kolossalen Fehler begannen. Er, Severus Snape, hatte sich in Lily Evans verliebt.  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Für die geneigten Leser die die Ausgabe von „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind“ nicht zur Hand haben   
  
  
[Schrake](https://potterhood.com/item/70438/)   
[Hippocampus](https://media.harrypotterfanzone.com/hippocampus.jpg)   
[Grindeloh](https://www.harrypotterfanzone.com/pictures/grindylow/)   
  



	7. Unvernunft

** Kapitel 7  
  
Unvernunft **

  
  
  
Er wusste, dass es höchste Zeit war, von ihr abzulassen. Aber die Augen des Mädchen, diese Iris wie ein geschliffener Tsavorit im Kranz der Wimpern, hielten ihn fest, er kam nicht los davon.  
  
Er würde diese ganze Angelegenheit mit diesem verfluchten Kraken hinter sich bringen, sich von ihr verabschieden, hinauf auf den Astronomieturm steigen und sich dort von den Zinnen werfen. Vielleicht ein wenig dramatisch, jedoch war dieser mögliche Ausweg heilsam für seinen wirren Geist.  
  
Wie lange, der dünne Nebel, der sich aus der Tiefe zu ihnen hervor geschlichen hatte, sie schon umfing, konnte er nicht sagen. Auch nicht wann sich, zunächst ganz leise, dann wabernd, wie der Leib einer Meduse, die Stille auf ihren Ohren, durch den Klang einer Harfe, sanft und unaufdringlich, verändert hatte. _Das ist keine Äolsharfe... aber was...?_  
  
Vollkommen ergriffen von dieser allumfassenden Harmonie, genoss Severus es um so mehr, dass sich der Körper der Hexe immer weiter an ihn drängte. Ihre strampelnden Beine verflochten sich ineinander, ihren Kopf schmiegte sie an seine Schulter und ihre Augen schlossen sich genüsslich. Er legte seine Arme um sie – alles schien perfekt.  
  
Jäh, am Rande seines Augenwinkels wehten türkisfarbene Bänder. Die Bewegung dieses Hybriden, Halb Gaul, halb Fisch, waren von solch stimmiger Eleganz und entrückter Leichtigkeit. Ab und zu und kaum wahrnehmbar regte sich der Schweif, zart rieselnd liefen feinste Wellen durch die Binsen der Mähne.  
  
Er hob mühsam die Lider.  
Über seinem Gesicht tanzten Lilys Haare in der Strömung, rot und leuchtend wie Lava. Ihr Körper, eng an seinem, war so warm.  
  
Severus blinzelte, am liebsten würde er seine Augen für immer schließen. Doch da war noch etwas in ihm. Ein tiefes Bedürfnis machte sich in ihm breit.  
Es war doch so einfach, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er Lily sanft von sich schob. Von solch tiefer Trübsal, wurde ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen, als seinem innersten und sehnlichsten Flehen folge zu leisen. Severus ließ die Hexe hinter sich, als er mit ruhigen, kräftigen Schlägen seiner Flossen hinüber zum Wasserpferd schwamm.  
Die wirbelnden Algen unter ihm schmeichelten ihm, wärmten ihn. Unentwegt zog die Mähne des Hybriden kunstvolle Schleifen, warf wehende Bänder, sank und stieg und drehte sich in anmutigen Pirouetten. Alles schien sich zu diesem leisen Gesang zu bewegen und mit der Strömung glitt Severus durch das Wasser des Sees, in tiefster Sehnsucht danach, die Mähne des Wasserpferdes zu greifen.  
  
Die Nüstern und das Maul des Geschöpfes formten ein freundliches und aufrichtiges Lächeln, als Severus seine Rechte hob. Alles war so glasklar in diesem Moment.  
Sein ganzes Leben war er einsam gewesen, doch diese Unzulänglichkeit würde ein Ende finden, wenn er es nur schaffen würde, auf den Rücken dieses Wesens zu steigen. Achtlos öffnete er die Hand, die zuvor noch seinen Zauberstab gehalten hatte.  
Als er gerade einen Teil der Mähne zu fassen bekam, die in kalligraphischen Schnörkeln vor ihm schwebte, riss etwas an der Rückseite seines T-Shirts. Wie eine Explosion formte sich ein Schrei in seiner Kehle, als die Hexe ihre ganze Kraft nutze, um den Slytherin davonzuzerren.  
  
Die Musik um sie herum erstarb, das Wasser war wieder trüb, kalt und unbarmherzig.  
Wieso hatte sie ihm all das genommen?! Mit all dem Hass und all der Abscheu, die ihn umklammert hielt, wollte er das störende Element vertreiben und riss sich von dem Anblick des Hybriden los. Er sah in das Gesicht seiner Freundin. Sie war aufgebracht, zerrte an seinem grauen Shirt, dessen Nähte unter den zwei widerstreitenden Richtungen ächzten und zu reißen begannen. Ihre grünen Augen waren durchzogen von Panik, ihre Kiemen bebten unter der Anstrengung des zügigen Aus- und Einatmens. In ihrer Rechten hielt sie, neben dem grauen Stoff, ihre beiden Zauberstäbe fest umklammert.  
  
 _Warum... hat sie meinen Zauberstab?_ Er blinzelte.  
  
Es war ihm so, als würde sich einen große Flügeltüre hinter ihm schließen, als er einen Zug der Strömung in seinem Nacken bemerkte. Schlagartig wich all die Müdigkeit von Severus. Er riss die Augen auf und schrie. Dies äußerte sich lediglich in Form von dicken Luftblasen. Das Wasser um die beiden Freunde herum geriet durch Severus hektisches Rudern in Turbulenzen und die zuvor anmutige, lange Mähne des Wasserpferdes sah nun chaotisch und tollpatschig aus, wie sie hin und her geworfen wurde, sich ineinander verhedderte. Dann, so lautlos wie es erschienen war, entglitt das Pferd ins grüne Dunkel des Sees.  
  
Lily war wütend - sehr, sehr wütend, wie Severus anhand ihrer Mimik feststellen konnte.  
Ihr Kiefer arbeitete unaufhörlich, sie knirschte grässlich mit den Zähnen. Sie trieb ihren Arm nach vorn und soweit es ihre Körperkraft und die Umstände erlaubten, verpasste sie ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. Grob spie sie einen Schwall Luft hervor, was mit viel Fantasie von Severus Seite nach „Bist du Wahnsinnig!?“ klang. Als nächstes presste sie ihm roh seinen Zauberstab in die Finger, ehe sie ansetzte, auf seine Brust einzudreschen. Sein Oberkörper krümmte sich zu einem Hohlkreuz, während er Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu erraten, was genau sie wohl auf ihn einschrie. Es gestaltete sich komplizierter als so manche Aufgabe im Fach Alte Runen. Es könnte ein „Sev!“, „Du hohle Nuss!“ „Das war ein Nelpie“- _ach ein Kelpie_ \- sein.  
Der Mangel an Serotonin, der mit der plötzlichen Abwesenheit des Kelpies einherging, ließ ihn dümmlich Grinsen.  
Bestärkt in seiner Entscheidung, dass Fach 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' zurecht nicht gewählt zu haben, versuchte er, obwohl Lily ihn weiterhin drangsalierte, ihren Ausführungen zu folgen. Etwas das nach „ Du hättest sterben können“ klang, veranlasste die Hexe von ihren Schlägen abzusehen, um sich statt dessen an seinen Hals zu werfen und das erste zu Küssen, was ihr zwischen die Lippen geriet. Erfreulicherweise traf es seinen Hals, knapp neben seiner Kehle. Doch ihr Gefühlswandel währte nicht lange. Mit einem weiteren Boxen - dieses Mal traf es seine andere Schulter - griff sie harsch nach seiner Hand und zog ihn davon. Weg von dem Algenmeer und bei Merlin hoffentlich noch weiter weg von diesem verfluchten Kelpie.  
  
  
Erst einige Minuten später wurde ihm klar, dass ihnen die Zeit davon rannte. Wenn er das Buch „Magische Wasserpflanzen des Mittelmeers und ihre Wirkungen“ richtig verstanden hatte, hatten sie kaum mehr als eine Stunde Zeit, bevor das Dianthuskraut seine Wirkung verlor. Wie lange sie noch hatten, konnte er nur schwer abschätzen.  
  
Mit ein paar harten Schwimmschlägen hatte er sich vor sie gesetzt. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass sie immernoch sauer war. Ihre Stirn lag in tiefen Falten. Vorsichtig zwang er sie zum Innehalten, deutete überdeutlich auf seine Kiemen und dann mit dem Finger hinauf zur Wasseroberfläche. Grimmig schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf und rangierte ihrerseits an ihm vorbei, um weiter Ausschau nach dem vermeintlichen Godric Gryffindor zu halten.  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr auf den Fersen zu bleiben und hoffte dabei inständig, dass er die nebulösen Anweisungen, die er im „Buch der Zaubersprüche“ von Miranda Goshawk – das er gefunden hatte, als er sich in die verbotene Abteilung geschlichen hatte - , richtig umsetzen konnte und einen Kopfblasenzauber heraufbeschworen konnte, falls Lily weiterhin unvernünftig sein würde.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
 _So ihr lieben! Das war das vorletzte Kapitel._  
  
 _Weil ich euch weiterhin die schönen Illustrationen (an denen ich mich orientiert habe) von Olivia Lomenech Gill nicht vorenthalten will:_ [Kelpie](http://www.alisoneldred.com/imageOliviaLomenechGill-Illustration-0-2808.html)  



	8. Chapter 8

_ Kaum zu glauben: Das ist das letzte Kapitel! Wie sagt man doch? Man soll aufhören wenn es am schönsten ist?  
Ohne Abschweifungen oder große Worte möchte ich euch das Kapitel zum Fraß vorwerfen ;)! Viel Spaß dabei _

* * *

  
  


**Kapitel 8  
  
Ein Berg**   


  
  
Lily schwamm elegant voran, Severus folgte ihr in nur wenigen Schwimmstößen Abstand. Er hatte beschlossen seine Nervosität bezüglich der Wirksamkeit ihrer Verwandlung so gut es geht zu ignorieren. Statt dessen bestand sein Plan darin, Lilys eigenen Plan so schnell wie möglich zur Vollendung zu verhelfen, bevor die lebenserhaltende Kiemenatmung sich wieder zugunsten der - für ihre Umgebung weitaus ungeeigneteren - Lungenatmung zurückgebildet haben würde.  
  
Der unverbesserliche Rotschopf vor ihm schien sich über derlei unbedeutende Nebensächlichkeiten keinen Kopf zu machen. Ihre Haare folgten der von ihr vorgegebenen Richtung als Schwarm orange-roter Cirrus-Wolken mit einer Sturheit, die Severus Zweifel verspottete.  
  
Um so verbissenere hielt der Slytherin Schritt, um allem Hohn Lügen zu streifen. _Oder sagte man „Flosse halten“? Ach egal..._  
  
Die Dunkelheit vor, hinter und unter ihnen beiden war beinahe konturlos. Schatten lagen über Schatten und feine Schwebeteilchen und Körner verwuschen alles zu einer wabernden, homogenen Sphäre, die keinen Hinweis gab, welche Richtung irgendeine Änderung in der Wahrnehmung versprach. Lediglich über ihnen – ohne die auch hier unten verlässliche Größe der Schwerkraft wäre diese räumliche Einordnung schwer gefallen – schimmerte eine wage Helligkeit, die wohl von der Wasseroberfläche herrührte. Diese musste sich aber dermaßen weit oben befinden, dass man sich ein schnelles, eiliges Auftauchen zwar wünschen konnte – das war es dann aber auch. Es mussten tatsächlich einige dutzend Meter sein, die sie beide sich unter Wasser befanden.  
  
Lily war eben langsamer geworden und hatte ihren Zauberstab wieder vom Strumpfband gelöst. Mit einiger Anstrengung vollbrachte sie einen ungesagten 'Lumos'. Das Licht enthüllte, was Severus bis dahin entgangen war. Schräg unter und vor ihnen erhob sich eine unterseeische Felsenlandschaft. Scharfkantige Grate wurden zerschnitten von mannshohen Schluchten und unregelmäßigen Kratern. Das schwarze Gestein war überzogen von Wasserpflanzen, deren dünne und dicke Triebe, wie wogende Sturzbäche an ihnen hinab und auch hinauf hingen. Träge wogten sie im Wasser zur Seite und wieder zurück.  
  
Severus hielt neben seiner Freundin an und schaute zweifelnd in die dunklen, uneinsichtigen Spalten und Schluchten zwischen den hoch aufragenden und überwucherten Felsen. Die eben noch so entschlossene Hexe wartete anscheinend auf eine Entscheidung seinerseits. Als er sich ihr zuwandte und – mit einem ausgestreckten Finger in Richtung der vor ihr aufragenden geologischen Formation deutend – gerade anfing den Kopf zu schütteln, schoss sie förmlich an ihm vorbei, in die angezeigte Richtung. Was zum..?Sie MUSSTE sein Kopfschütteln gesehen haben. Sie wollte es aber nicht akzeptieren.  
Zum zigsten Mal auf ihrer trüb-nassen Abenteuerreise schalt er sich einen Idioten, sich überhaupt erst darauf eingelassen zu haben. Gleichzeitig empfand er aber einen unleugbaren Stolz, als er ihren veela-gleichen Schwimmstößen nacheilte, um an ihrer Seite allem, was sie noch erwartete, gemeinsam zu begegnen.  
  
Als sie zwischen den hoch aufragenden Felswänden in die Schlucht vor ihnen hineinglitt wurde die trotzige Hexe dennoch langsamer. Severus hatte sie eingeholt und griff vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken nach ihrer Schulter. Sie ließ seine Hand gewähren und schaute sich im Licht ihres Zauberstabs erst einmal aufmerksam um. Auch Severus war - da ein Rückzug für seine Begleitung nicht in Frage zu kommen schien – erstmal damit beschäftigt ihre neue Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Den eigenen Zauberstab zückend, dachte auch er mit aller Kraft an die entsprechende Formel. Fast sofort glomm die Spitze hell auf und belegte die Wände links und rechts „ihrer“ Schlucht gemeinsam mit Lilys Stab mit milder Helligkeit.  
Die Felsen war wirklich scharf gezackt und nicht alle so gleichfarbig schwarz, wie zuerst angenommen. Aus der Nähe sah er auch, dass die riesigen Grate, die die Wände zu ihren Seiten bildeten, sich in mehrere dicke und dünnere Gesteinsadern unterteilen lies. Diese lagen unter- und nebeneinander und bildeten erst in ihrer Gesamtheit den schluchtgleichen Gang, an dessen Eingang sie nun schwebten.  
  
Lily drehte sich ganz allmählich im Kreis, dem Lichtkegel ihres Weidenstabs folgend und beide Zauberer-Schüler sanken gleichzeitig dem schmalen Grund der Schlucht entgegen. Die Hexe wollte diesem Absinken ein Ende machen und streckte die Hand nach einem auffällig hervorragenden Felszacken aus, um sich daran festzuhalten. Severus, der einfach alles, was seine Freundin tat und bleiben ließ mit Hingabe beobachtete, verstärkte den Griff um ihre nackte Schulter etwas, um selbst auch nicht weiter abzusinken.  
  
Was dann geschah, war für die zwei menschlichen Augenpaare, die Zeugen der 'Verwandlung' wurden, fast zu viel. In der Sekunde, als Lilys leuchtend weiße Finger den grau-schwarzen Fels berührten, zuckte dieser zurück! Der eben noch starre, scharfkantig-glänzende Stein zerfloss geradezu. In nur einem Moment war die ganze Steinwand in mehre, Baumdicke Schläuche zerbrochen. Die Struktur der Unterwasserlandschaft unter und neben ihnen hatte sich schlagartig verschoben. Auch die grau-schwarze Eintönigkeit war wie weggezaubert einer vielfarbigen organischen Oberfläche mit runden, gebogenen rötlich-braunen bis blass-hellen Linien gewichen.  
Severus spürte die Bewegung mehr, als dass er sie sah. Mit einem gewaltigen Sog, stießt der ganze Berg – _ja was war es eigentlich? _\- sich gegen das ihn umgebende Medium ab und stob mit unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit davon. Der Zauberer und die Hexe wurden von den Wassermassen erfasst und zurückgeschleudert. Sie trudelten über- und untereinander her, griffen wild um sich um sich wenigstens aneinander festhalten zu können. Als sie es schafften, Arm in Arm wieder in eine halbwegs stabile Lage zu gelangen, war von dem eben erlebten kaum mehr sichtbar als die um sie herumwirbelnden Partikel im Wasser, die sich schneller drehten und zuckelten, als wäre da nicht eben ein Berg losgeschwommen.  
Ein Berg? Fragend und auch besorgt wandte sich Severus Lily zu. Diese starrte staunend nach vorne, zu der Stelle, an der sie sich eben noch selbst zwischen den Felsen aufgehalten hatten, die dann auf so unglaubliche Weise ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatten.  
  
Die smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten. Ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte vor Freude und Ehrfurcht. Scheinbar hatte er ihr in dem ganzen Trubel einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf gegeben und sie war noch nicht ganz wieder beisammen.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn entrückt an, zeigte mit ihrem Stab in Richtung Schwimm-Berg und blubberte wild auf ihn ein. Große Luftblasen stiegen aus ihrem Mund dem Unterwasserhimmel entgegen. Er verstand kein Wort, starrte sie nur beunruhigt an. Sollte er etwas unternehmen? Was konnte er tun? Funktionierten Tränke gegen Ohnmacht eigentlich auch unter Wasser? Er kramte in den Taschen seiner zur Schwimmhose umfunktionierten Arbeits-Shorts. Es klimperte dumpf. Lily lenkte ihn ab. Sie hatte beide Hände an den Handgelenken aneinander gelegt und öffnete beide mit weit gespreizten Fingern und schloss sie dann wieder zu Fäusten. Das wiederholte sie mehrfach und strahlte Severus dabei wie trunken vor Glück an.  
Er zögerte. Dann fiel der Sickel. Es war der Riesenkraken! Sie hatten ihn gefunden! Die gewaltigen Baumstamm-Schläuche mussten die Tentakel, die Felsen seine Tarngestalt gewesen sein und sie hatten ihn gestört. Da war er dann auf und davon!  
Severus konnte nicht fassen, wie er das erst jetzt hatte begreifen können und schlug sich selbst glucksend vor Überraschung von der Freude Lilys mitgerissen mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.  
Seine Freundin lächelte ihm mit einem aufgeregten 'hast-du-'s-endlich-auch-begriffen-Lächeln' zu. Im Überschwang zog sie ihn an sich, umarmte ihn stürmisch, quietschte vor Freude blubbernd und gab ihm einen gluckernden Kuss auf den Mund. Severus war viel zu perplex um zu reagieren. Sie ließ wieder von ihm ab und holte mit beiden Beinen aus um sich sofort an die Verfolgung zu machen. Severus – noch völlig benebelt von der körperlichen Nähe und dem unerwarteten Kuss – griff fahrig nach ihrer Hand um sich mitziehen zu lassen.  
  
Es dauerte den ersten ausladenden Schwimmstoß Lilys, bis sein Verstand bemerkte, was ihn dabei so beunruhigte. Ihre und seine Finger waren fest ineinander verhakt. Komplett und ohne den Widerstand irgendwelcher Schwimmhäute! Wie vom Blitz getroffen, riss er sich los und starrte auf seine beiden Hände. Die zarten, fast durchsichtigen Häutchen zwischen den Fingerknöcheln waren tatsächlich vollständig verschwunden. Er verbog seine Beine und fand auch seine Füße wieder in normaler Menschenlänge und ohne jede Ähnlichkeit zu Flossen vor. Das hatte er befürchtet!  
Lily war von seinem plötzlichen Haltmachen erschrocken auch stehen – _na ja 'schwimmen' geblieben _und brauchte nun wohl aufgrund ihrer Euphorie über das Entdecken das Kraken ihrerseits länger, um zu begreifen, was los war. Dann jedoch fiel ihr das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht und ihr Blick auf die eigenen Hände. Erschrocken zuckten diese anschließend hinauf zu den Kiemen an ihrem Hals. Ihr Blick wandelte sich in Panik und suchte den seinen. Alles an ihr schrie „Ist es schon zu spät, Sev?“  
Der Slytherin hob zweifelnd den Blick und starrte einen Moment hinauf in die blasse, weite Ferne. Irgendwo da oben musste ihre Rettung in Form sanfter, plätschernder Wellen unter einem weitem, lichtdurchfluteten Himmel liegen.  
  
Seine Augen suchten den seiner Freundin, fanden sie und die Angst darin. Nichts hielt ihn mehr. Er stieß sich mit den Stummelfüsschen – so fühlte es sich in dem Moment jedenfalls an – ab, glitt zu ihr, umfasste dieses eine Mal ohne zu zögern ihre zarte Taille und begann mit wilder Entschlossenheit, sie beide hinauf zur rettenden Wasseroberfläche zu tragen.  
Gerade als Lily sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie in seinen Armen auch anfing, die Aufwärtsbewegung durch rhythmisches Treten mit den Beinen zu unterstützen, bemerkte Severus, wie sein Atem begann, unangenehm zu kratzen...

* * *

  
_Und Ende!_   
_Tada!_   
_Wie hat es euch gefallen?_   
  
_Nein Scherz! Es wird noch einen kurzen Epilog geben den ich in wegen Tagen hoch laden werde._   
_Trotzdem würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du werte/r Leser/in mir deine Meinung in den Reviews da lassen würdest ;)_   
  
_Bis dahin dir/euch eine paar schöne (hoffentlich freie) Tage_   
  
  
  
_Thylis_   



	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9  
  
Jede nur erdenkliche Mühe**   


  
  
_Eigentlich_ , dachte sich der Slytherin mit einer gehörigen Portion Galgenhumor, _müsste ich, wenn wir beide unbeschadet das lebensrettende Ufer erreichen sollten, sofort um Lilys Hand anhalten... natürlich nur als Gegenleistung für diese Strapazen, die sie mir auferlegt hatte._  
  
Seine Kiemen, die sich hart zusammenzogen und danach schmerzhaft wieder zu normaler Haut verwuchsen, rissen ihn aus diesen Gedanken. Gemeinsam strampelten Lily und er, so schnell sie ohne Flossen eben konnten, mit ihren Armen und Beinen um an die Oberfläche des Sees zu kommen, die immer noch zu weit entfernt schien. Severus bemerkte, dass Lily immer weiter zurückfiel, also griff er abermals um ihre Taille und zog sie mit sich. Als er sich ermahnte, keinen Luftzug zu nehmen, kam in ihm die schmerzliche Erinnerung hoch, wie ihn sein Vater in der Wanne immer viel zu lange unter Wasser gedrückt hatte. Der Slytherin schüttelte den Gedanken von sich, richtete sein Aufmerksamkeit zunächst auf die endlich herannahende Wasseroberfläche, dann zu Lily, die ihre Augen merkwürdig ungut verdrehte. Dieser Anblick peitschte ihn zu nur noch härteren Schwimmbewegungen an, während er in seinen, durch den Sauerstoffmangel mittlerweile recht trüben Gedanken, nach der Anweisung zum Kopfblasenzauber suchte. Er hielt kurz inne. Da Lily zwischenzeitlich jede Schwimmbemühung eingestellt hatte und nur noch schwerelos in seinen Armen hing, blieben beide im Wasser schweben. In aller Hast richtete er rabenschwarzen Zauberstab auf ihren Mund. Die ersten drei Male wollte es einfach nicht klappen. Nur die Verzweiflung ließ den Slytherin nicht die Nerven verlieren. Seine eigene Sauerstoffreserve war aufgebraucht. Beim vierten Mal bildete sich eine zarte Luftblase um Lilys Mund und Nase. Dass sie gierig nach Luft schnappte, bekam Severus nur noch am Rande des Bewusstseins mit. Vor seinen Augen flackerte und wogte gnädige Dunkelheit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und die Luft war mild und klar. Der Anblick der wenige zarten Wölkchen vor dem Blau des Hintergrundes verdrängte nur nach und nach die trübe Taubheit in Severus Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon stumpf hinauf in den Himmel starrte. Gierig nach Sauerstoff schnappend, hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb ganz von selbst. Sein Körper war deutlich bemühter am Leben zu bleiben, als sein Geist. Orientierungslos und hechelnd paddelte Severus blinzelnd umher. Lily hielt ihn fest. Durch diese Erkenntnis an ihre Anwesenheit erinnert, suchte er ihren Blick. Sie lächelte ihn einfach nur an und er bemerkte, dass sich der Kopfblasenzauber um sie herum aufgelöst hatte.  
  
„Du hast mich ganz schön erschrocken“, sprach sie sanft und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Ufer.  
Um zu signalisieren, dass er sie verstanden hatte, brachte er nur ein Nicken zustande. Der Anblick von Lily, die ihre Augen wegen des Sauerstoffmangels verdreht hatte, kam ihm in den Sinn und er empfand wieder diesen gleißenden Schmerz in seiner Brust.  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden. Sie schwammen los und nur ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen im Wasser und entferntes Vogelgezwitscher waren zu vernehmen. Von Minute zu Minute - Severus musste sich ständig ihrer Anwesenheit versichern, indem er zu ihr hinübersah - wirkte sie Schuldbewusster.  
  
„Besonders mutig war der große Godric Gryffindor aber nicht gerade.“ Mit seiner, weiterhin noch recht kratzigen Stimme und einem kurzen Schmunzeln, schaute er ein weiteres Mal zu ihr.  
  
„Sag doch so etwas nicht! Er konnte seinen Augen nur sicher nicht trauen. Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin spazieren einfach so in sein Wohnzimmer... wo gibt es denn so was?“  
  
Beide lachten leise und anschließend kehrte die Stille wieder ein. Nach einer Weile war es Lily, die diese mit ihren Worten wieder vertrieb: „Was denkst du? Sollten wir uns bei Herrn Scamander als Gehilfen melden, für seine neuen Arbeiten?“  
  
„Du machst Witze!“, erwiderte der Zauberer recht atemlos.  
  
„Stimmt... das wäre zu einfach“, feixte die Hexe und schloss mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen zu ihm auf. „Eine Exkursion in den verbotenen Wald wäre doch eher was in unserer Kragenweite, hm?“  
  
Er hoffte, dass sie ihm für den Rest des Lebens dieses Lächeln schenken würde. „Gegen einen abendlichen Rundflug über den verbotenen Wald hätte ich nichts einzuwenden.“ Im Gegensatz zu Lily war er nicht mal ein passabler Flieger... dennoch: Für ein paar Stunden könnte er sich ungefragt einen Besen von der Slytherin-Quidditch-Hausmannschaft ausborgen.  
  
„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Severus gemacht?“ Im ersten Moment skeptisch dreinblickend, nickte sie zwischen zwei Schwimmbewegungen. „ Abgemacht!“  
  
Das ersehnte Ufer kam näher und näher und wenn sich der Slytherin nicht allzu sehr täuschte, konnte er dort ein paar Gestalten ausmachen. Lily kam zur gleichen Erkenntnis und seufzte schwer: „Bestimmt ein paar übermütige Erstklässler.“  
  
  
  
Je näher sie dem Ufer kamen, desto deutlicher wurden die Silhouetten. Es waren vier an der Zahl. Severus schwante böses. Es war das ihm leider viel zu gut bekannte Lachen des Blutverräters Black, dass über das Ufer hinweg zu ihnen hinüber geweht wurde. Die Lichtung füllte sich mit Dunkelheit, die aus dem anliegenden Wald zu fließen schien und alle Einzelheiten in tiefem Grau ertränkte. „Lass dich nicht provozieren“, empfahl Lily knapp.  
  
„Ich kann es echt nicht fassen“, rief Black ihnen vorauseilend zu. „Das ihr wirklichen darauf hereingefallen seid!“  
Er und Potter lachten schallend, kicherten und knufften sich gegenseitig mit den Ellenbogen. Schnell packte Potter ein Stück Pergament in seinen Umhang, welches er zuvor noch mit dem Zauberstab berührte hatte.  
  
Lupin, der zuerst auf der knorrigen Wurzel der Weide sitzend, seine Nase in einem Buch versteckt hatte, stand auf und schritt bedächtig hinüber zum Ufer.  
  
„Schnell Moony! Da vorne! Eine Jungfrau in Not!“, lachte Potter heiser. Black prustete hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Eine fetthaarige Seeschlange ist ihr auf den Versen!“  
  
Die Spitzen seiner Lederschuhe berührten das Wasser, als der Werwolf sich vorbeugte um Lily in einer freundlichen Geste seine helfende Hand zu reichen. Die anderen Rumtreiber drängten sich hinter ihm.  
  
„Na wo ist denn nun Godric Gryffindor, Evans? Oder hat Snivellus bloße Anwesenheit ihn verjagt?“ Wieder stimmten Black und Potter in ein hemmungsloses Lachen ein.  
Pettigrew kratzte sich am Schädel. Sein beschränkter Gesichtsausdruck erweckte den Eindruck, dass er kein Wort von dem verstand, was gerade gesagt wurde.  
  
Mit wackeligen Beinen erreichte der Slytherin das Flussufer. Triefend machte Severus ein paar unsichere Schritte, spürte den grobkörnigen Stand zwischen seinen Zehen und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner Linken umklammert. Gluckernd ergoss sich das Wasser, dass sich in Shirt und Hose gesammelt hatte.  
  
„Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?“, fragte Lily schließlich an Lupin vorbei mit kalter, schneidender Stimme. Geleitet von der Hand des Lykanthropen schlüpfte sie problemlos aus dem Wasser. Black und Potter starrte sie an, der eine neugierig ob ihrer freizügigen Bekleidung, der andere mit mühsam unterdrücktem Begehren in den braunen Augen. Das klatschnasse Mädchen schnaufte spöttisch und schaufelte mit den Händen ihr nasses, wallendes Haar nach vorne, um ihre Reize zu bedecken. Severus hatte genug davon, wie diese beiden Mistkerle seine Gefährtin gierig beglotzten. Er hatte das eigentlich zu vermeiden versucht. Kurzentschlossen zog er sich das noch immer triefende Shirt über einen Oberkörper. Ohne etwas zu sagen, reichte er es in einer beiläufigen Geste an den Rotschopf an seiner Seite weiter. Sein dürrer, zäher Oberkörper, übersät mit den vielen Narben, die er unter anderem seinem Vater zu verdankten hatte, wurde damit der Öffentlichkeit preis gegeben. Mürrisch redete er sich ein, dass er dies nur tat, weil die elenden Quälgeister den Anblick ihrer Schönheit nicht verdient hatten.  
  
„Nette Bauchmuskeln Snivellus... ach stimmt! Bei dir hat es nicht mal dafür gereicht“, spottete Potter von oben herab mit kühler Stimme.  
Kalkbleich und mit starrem Blick, strich sich der Slytherin die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht, die daran klebten und tropften. „Danke Sev“, brachte Lily leise hervor und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Das T-Shirt, welches sie sich rasch übergezogen hatte, haftete an ihren Kurven, reichte ihr jedoch bis zu den Oberschenkeln. In diesem Zustand fiel das nasse Haar ihr fast bis zur Taille herab, ihre milchweiße Haut war von Gänsehaut überzogen.  
  
„Nicht mal diesen Spaß gönnst du uns Snivellus!“  
Es war das Quieken des vierten Rumtreibers, der sogleich aufgrund seiner Forschheit rot anlief.  
Black stieß ein bellendes Lachen hervor.  
Potter hingegen starrte finster auf Severus Unterarme. Sogleich wusste der Slytherin worauf der Quidditch-Spieler sich als nächstes stürzen würde.  
„Padfoot, mach doch mal deine Augen auf! Wie es scheint ist der olle Snivy hier nicht mal gut genug für seine Todesser Freunde.“  
Black stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Evans, noch hast du Zeit abzuhauen! Bald wird Snivellus dich ohne zu zögern an Du-weißt-schon-wen verraten.“  
„Das geht zu weit.“ Lupin hatte Lily noch ein Lächeln geschenkt, ehe er sich mit leiser Stimme an seine Freunde gewandt hatte.  
„Ach komm, Moony. Du weißt, dass es wahr ist“, erwiderte Potter brüsk.  
„Los, verduftet ihr Hirnis! Ihr verplempert hier eure Zeit“. Es war die Hand von Lily, die nach Severus zitternden Rechten griff. „Verkrümmelt euch und überfallt ein paar wehrlose Erstklässler, wie ihr das gewohnt seid.“  
Drei der vier Rumtreiber lachten. Zu gerne hätte der Slytherin ihnen dieses dämliche Gegacker mit seinen Flüchen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Doch zu sehen, wie Potter beeindruckt die beiden Hände anstarrte, die die Gryffindor und den Slytherin verbanden, genügte ihm vorerst völlig.  
Unbeirrt fuhr die rothaarige Hexe fort: „ Komm Sev... lass uns gehen.“  
  
Sie hinterließen eine Spur von Wassertropfen, als sie über das kurze Stück Sandstrand hinüber zu den Wurzeln der knorrigen Weide schritten. Seine Hände bebten, vor Wut und vor Scham, wiedereinmal so vor Lilys Augen gedemütigt und bloßgestellt worden zu sein. Doch Lily hielt seine Rechte umklammert und strich ihn mit dem Daumen zart über Handrücken und Handwurzel.  
  
„Lily, du weißt, ganz tief in deinem inneren, dass ich recht behalten werde!“, rief Potter den beiden durchnässten Gestalten hinterher. Er klang verzweifelt. Ob es der letzte verzweifelte Versuch war, Severus zu einem Duell zu provozieren, oder ob er seine Optionen bei ihr schwinden sah, konnte der Slytherin nicht genau einschätzen. „Du wirst nicht – ich lasse dich nicht -“  
  
Lilys leuchtend grüne Augen wurden ganz schmal als sie zu Potter herumschnellte. Alles an ihr brüllte ihm ihren tief empfundenen Hass entgegen, als sie im Stechschritt zu ihm zurückeilte, ihren Zauberstab zog und die Spitze dessen an seinen Hals hielt. „Mich lassen!? Bist du verrückt geworden?!“ Sie schrie ihn lauthals an. Das Weidenholz in ihren Händen bohrte sich gut erkennbar tief in die sonnengebräunte Haut des Gryffindors.  
  
„Ich meinte nicht – ich will nur nicht mit ansehen, wie er dich... Und er ist...“  
„Buddy...“, unterbrach ihn Black ruhig, den Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet.  
„Nicht jetzt Kumpel. Lily, was ich sagen möchte ist“, führte Potter nun wesentlich gefasster aus: „Er ist böse, Lily. Ich verstehe nicht wieso du dich auf ihn einlässt.“  
  
Das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Fratze verzogen, die schmalen Lippen zu einem Strich verkniffen, war Severus, den Zauberstab erwidernd in Richtung Black gerichtet, hinter Lily getreten.  
  
Etwas funkelte in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen, als Potter sich trotz des Stabes, den Lily weiterhin unbeirrt an seinen Hals drückte, viel zu nah an sie heranbeugte und ihr „Du wirst schon sehen. Ich werde da sein und sagen: Ich hab es dir ja gesagt“ ins Ohr flüsterte. Die schallende Ohrfeige ihrerseits folgte sogleich und kurz darauf rannte die Hexe, die Augen in dicken Tränen schwimmend, davon, in Richtung Schule. Sie presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, als wollte sie verhindern, dass ihr lautes Schluchzen an die Außenwelt drang.  
  
„Lily!“, riefen der schwarzhaarige Slytherin und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor unisono. Während Potter, sichtlich geknickt zu seinem Rudel zurückkehrte, beschwor Severus mit einem 'Accio' ihrer beiden Habseligkeiten, die Dank der Rumtreiber verteilt im angrenzenden Wald lagen, herbei und rannte so überladen der Hexe hinterher.  
  
Als er sie, viel zu viele Minuten später, bitterlich weinend in einer Nische auf dem Schulgelände, die nackten Füße voller Rasenschnitt, fand, war er gänzlich außer Atem. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so schnell und lange gelaufen war. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er die Abwesenheit seiner Kiemen schmerzlich an seinem Hals spüren.  
  
Lily zog lauthals ihre Nase hoch, als sie zu Severus aufsah. „Er.. er hat alles kaputt gemacht.“ Ihre Nasenspitze, die Wagen und die Augen waren gerötet, dennoch tat dies ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch.  
Wäre er nicht so ein Feigling, würde er sie an sich heranziehen und sie augenblicklich küssen, so wie sie es in der Höhle bei dem Kraken getan hatte. Stattdessen hielt der Slytherin sich krampfhaft an dem Hab und Gut der Beiden in seinen Armen fest. Severus wusste, dass dies nicht der Grund war, der die Hexe so zum weinen gebracht hatte. Potter hatte schmerzlich in die gleiche Kerbe geschlagen, die Lily an Severus und an ihrer Freundschaft zweifeln ließ.  
  
Als ein weiteres, bitteres Schluchzen den Körper der Hexe erschütterte, konnte der Slytherin nicht anders, als die Sachen abzulegen und sich zu ihr in die Nische zu zwängen. Er strich sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Lily bitte.. hör auf zu weinen.“ _Es bricht mir das Herz_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und versuchte sich an einem tröstenden Lächeln. Lily griff nach seiner Robe, die er sich auf dem Weg übergeworfen und nur mit wenigen Knöpfen geschlossen hatte und drückte sich, weiterhin weinend, an seine Brust.  
  
In diesem Moment schwor er sich, dass er, ganz gleich wohin ihn sein Weg führen möge, er jede nur erdenkliche Mühe auf sich nehmen würde, Lily auf diesem mitzunehmen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
 _Wuhu! Meine erste beendete FF! Bin etwas stolz auf mich ;) Bitte hinterlasst mir doch eure ehrliche Meinung in den Reviews <3._  



End file.
